Touhou RPG: Shrine Maiden and the 7 Heroine Orbs
by PeachDaisyAmy777
Summary: When a Mysterious force takes the Hisou Tensoku and makes the lesser youkai go berserk, it's up to Reimu to solve the incident. With the legend of the 7 Heroine Orbs given to seven girls, Reimu will need their help to save Gensokyo once again. This story will feature RPG elements in it's finest.
1. Run off the Mill Mecha's Disappearance

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Touhou Related! Zun does!**_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome to my next story, Touhou RPG: Shrine Maiden and the Seven Heroine Orbs. This story is another exciting idea that I came up with and I hope you all enjoy it. This story takes place after Fairy Wars, so yeah, all canon events up to this point. Anyways, since the story only begins with one character, she will be the only host right now. It will stay that way until more characters join her party. So, let's bring out Reimu Hakurei.**

**(The Audience cheers)**

**Reimu: Hey there, PDA, it's a pleasure to be back at one of your stories.**

**PDA: Yep! So, you wanna tell us what's gonna happen today?**

**Reimu: Sure will. On today's show, a mysterious force causes the fairies and other lesser youkai to run wild and start attacking out of the blue. And, at the same time, as I will hear, the Hisou Tensoku becomes alive on its own and goes off somewhere. I investigate this incident and see what's going on and what I can do.**

**PDA: So, with that said, it's time to begin. Enjoy, everyone!'**

**(The Audience claps)**

* * *

**Episode 1: The Run off the Mill Mecha's Disappearance**

It was a normal, peaceful day here in Gensokyo. The sun is out and everyone is living their normal lives.

Reimu Hakurei, the protector of Gensokyo and Hakurei Border is inside her shrine, drinking tea and enjoying some nice entertainment with her TV. Residing with her is Suika Ibuki, the sake loving oni who is currently sleeping inside, and Mima, a ghost who is enjoying the TV alongside her.

Now, you're probably wondering, how did she get a TV and how was it possible to power it? The answers are Yukari Yakumo and Kanako Yasaka. Yukari, being the witty, super smart, and friendly youkai she was, used her power to manipulate the boundaries to present Reimu along with a few select youkai residents, television, and using Nuclear Fusion, come from Utsuho Reiuji, takes some of it by Kanako and uses it to power the TVs. Each TV gets about 100 Channels, and even using the technology created by the kappa, to make news reports that can be broadcasted by the tengu, especially a certain tengu for late breaking updates to keep our heroine on the go with information, Aya Shameimaru.

Anyway, on to the story. Reimu and Mima are enjoying some fun cartoons, particularly a TV show called Pokémon, and at the same time, Suika is enjoying her nap at the carpet.

Reimu says to her, "Can you believe this, Mima? A show that lets you capture and use shikigamis to battle others. And uses balls to do it."

Mima giggles and replies, "Yeah, if I had one of those balls, I could teach them magic and be the more powerful Pokémon in the world."

"If I had one of those, I could probably use it kind of like Yukari does with her Shikigami, to do chores and help me in battles."

"Yeah, but we would have to show them love and compassion in order to do that."

"I wouldn't mind. I love my friends, I love a certain gap youkai, and I love my roommates; that would be you guys."

"Awww, that's so sweet. ... Do you think Yukari could get us one of those?"

"Anything's possible. I'm still trying to get used to this Nintendo DS lite system she gave me, though. The games are fun and addicting, but I still wonder how the humans of the outside world created such a device."

"Yeah, and I also wonder how they know everything about us thanks to a man name ZUN."

"Mima, do you think Yukari has something to do with it?"

Both Reimu and Mima replied, "... Naaah!"

They continue to enjoy the TV, but their fun is interrupted when the Tengu News Network makes an announcement.

Reimu sighs, "Great, and I was enjoying that show, too."

Aya, the tengu of incredible speeds, makes an announcement with Hatate Himekaidou as her assistant and friend and Momiji Inubashiri as the camerawoman.

Hatate comments, "We're sorry to interrupt whatever show you viewing public are watching, but we have emergency news to share."

Aya announces, "This is the Tengu News Network's emergency broadcast. I'm your host Aya, and you all know my friend and assistant, Hatate and camerawoman, Momiji. Now, onto breaking news. We are in the location of the ever so popular Moriya Shrine, our neighbors, and a disaster has struck. We now go to the Moriya Shrine for more information."

They fly over to the Moriya Shrine, where Sanae is there waiting for them, Kanako is waiting around, and Suwako is panicking.

Hatate asked, "So, Sanae Kochiya, Shrine Maiden of the Moriya Shrine, can you tell us what exactly happened?"

"Well, Hatate, things have gone... out of the loop. As we've all heard, our recent creation, the giant mecha robot known as the Hisou Tensoku, was our proud creation, or rather the Goddesses' Creations. However, about a half-hour ago, something strange happened. The Hisou Tensoku suddenly just started moving on its own from the underground. I asked Lady Kanako if Lady Suwako was making any test runs of it, but she said no. And about 5 minutes later, Lady Suwako made this statement, 'It's terrible, just terrible, the Hisou Tensoku is moving on its own. Nobody is riding it, I swear!' It just disappeared to who knows what, and a few minutes after it disappeared, the nearby fairies who reside in the Youkai mountain started acting crazy and started attacking everybody for no reason at all. And they're trained to only attack intruders. I just don't know what's going on, but it's really turning into an incident."

Aya asks, "So, what do you plan on doing about this?"

"What I would normally do at a time like this... investigate this incident and see who is controlling the Hisou Tensoku on its own and what's making the fairies so out of whack."

"And there you have it, folks. We of the tengu and kappa will keep high alert and high guard for any fairies and other lesser youkai that come nearby. All residents who get this message should be wary of any lesser youkai who might be working for you, cause you just might get hurt. This is Aya Shameimaru."

"And I'm Hatate Himekaidou."

"We'll see you next time for the Tengu News Network. Signing out!"

The TV returns back to the program. Reimu has her mouth wide opened and Mima is flat out laughing out loud.

Mima laughs, "Wow, are you serious? The Fairies are crazy? What kind of idiot controls fairies to attack whatever is in their way?"

Reimu sweatdrops, "A smart person. They may be weak, but there numbers greatly outnumbers us at least 5 to 1."

"Ohhh, whoops. I forgot about that."

"This is bad, this is very, very bad. An incident has occurred. Do you know what that means, Mima?"

"That... youkai extermination today is a very bad idea?"

"No..."

"That... you should have Sanae solve this incident and we should relax, get back to the TV, and stay indoors for a long while."

"No, Mima! It means that I must get my Gohei, my amulets, and my spellcards, and find out what the heck is going on."

"I knew you were gonna say that."

Reimu brushes her hair and puts on her favorite hair ribbon. Then, she her stuff and she is about head off.

Reimu called, "Well, Mima, I'm off. If Suika wakes up and asks where I am, tell her I'm solving an incident."

"Gotcha, chief!"

Reimu exits the shrine and the adventure begins.

* * *

_**Touhou RPG: Shrine Maiden and the Seven Heroine Orbs**_

* * *

The Main feature of the RPG now beings. The main character is Reimu Hakurei. The battle feature and other things will be explained along the way. To see the current status of the characters anytime and to see reexplanation of moves, abilities, items, and other features, please tune in to the Miko Information Center that will be shown starting from the next chapter and onward.

The Hakurei Shrine is the home of Reimu. If you return here at anytime, you can restore all of your stats completely.

Reimu thinks, "Okay, if I want to find out about this incident, the first place I need to go is the Forest of Magic. Since the Underground Center is nearby there, going to the scene of the crime might get me some clues. Let's go."

Reimu flies to the Forest of Magic. She is about halfway there when suddenly a fairy pops out of nowhere and attacks.

Reimu gets surprised, "Whoa!"

Battle begins!

* * *

A Fairy wants to battle!

Reimu replies, "What the... what's going on? This isn't the usual fighting setup."

Suddenly, one of her communicating Ying-Yang Orbs went off.

The Voice in it responds, "Hello, Reimu, can you hear me?"

Reimu recognizes the voice, "Yukari-sama? Is that you?

Yukari giggles, "Why yes, Reimu dear, it's me. Who else's voice could this be?"

"Yukari, do you know about this incident?"

"Just a few minutes ago, I was awoken by Ran hearing this news."

"Okay, so can you explain to me why there is a battle setup like this?"

"Hmmm... well, that's the way the battles are setup for this game."

"Game, what game?"

"Oops, sorry, that would be breaking the 4th wall!"

"What's a fourth wall?"

"Never mind, sweetie, just ignore it. Now, I will explain how this system works. Fir-"

Reimu interrupted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second. How do you about this setup?"

"I've been to the outside world... I'm more knowledgeable of the outside world than a majority of everyone in Gensokyo. I've seen games that do this type of style. Does that answer your question?"

"... Yes!"

"So, anyway, here's how it works. This is a turn-based style of play. You and all of your allies if you had any get to go first, then the enemies go. You have different options you get to select.

"You have your Attack option, which allows you to do a Melee attack or a Danmaku attack. Your two types of attacks get separate attack powers. 2nd Option is the Spellcards; what it does to the enemies depend on the spellcard itself. 3rd Option is Team Attacks, but since you are alone, ignore this option for now. 4th Option is Heroine Orbs."

Reimu becomes puzzled, "Heroines Orb? What the heck?"

"You will learn what this is as time goes on, so just ignore it for now. 5th Option is Specials, allowing you to do special abilities, and do other special things. 6th Option is the Items. And finally the 7th Option is the Tactics, which can do various things. Right now, your options are to Defend, which reduces all attacks by a certain percentage; Dodge which gives you a chance to avoid an upcoming attack; Graze, only works if the enemy uses Danmaku or Danmaku based specials... basically, when you Graze, you get special bonuses; finally there's Escape which allows you to run from a battle 100 percent of the time, except with special battles.

"So, those are your options. Now, look up. You have your HP count, your SP count, your TP count, your HOB count, and your enemy's HP count. HP is Health Points; if it goes down to zero, you lose. SP is Special Points, this lets you perform Specials and Spell Cards. TP is Team Points which allows you to use Team Attacks. HOB is the Heroine Orbs gauge, but that comes later. For now, let's focus on the task at the hand.

"As you can see, the enemy you are facing is a fairy. The Fairy has 10 HP. You have 100 HP. So, you obviously know who has the advantage. You should now choose to attack. You can attack using Melee or Danmaku. You're pretty balanced in terms of both, so you have 7 Attack for each kind of attack. Let's start with Melee attack. Choose Attack, then Melee, then select your target. Pick the fairy and attack it."

**Turn 1:**

Reimu's Turn (100/100 HP)- Used Melee Attack on Fairy. Fairy takes 7 damage (3/10 HP).

Yukari continues, "Good job, you did a lot of damage to her. She will be gone the next attack, but now it's her turn. Brace yourself for damage."

Fairy's Turn (3/10 HP)- Used Danmaku on Reimu. Reimu takes 5 damage (95/100 HP).

Yukari continues again, "So, normally you would be able to easily dodge that, but the rules of this kind of style don't apply unless you chose to dodge or graze. Now, it's your turn again. This time choose Danmaku and finish her off."

**Turn 2: **

Reimu's Turn (95/100 HP)- Used Danmaku Attack on Fairy. Fairy takes 7 damage (0/10 HP). Fairy is defeated.

"Good job, Reimu. The battle is over. After every battle you gain Experience for that battle. Experience allows you to level up and get stronger. In this style, everyone's experience is the same, so everyone's level is the same."

Experiences gained: 10

10/100 Exp needed to the next level.

Leveling up can net you new moves, new spell cards that you can use, and more. So, battling can earn you a lot. You will also gain Yen which is used for various shopping things. You might gain items to use as well.

100 yen received.

Sunny Weather Orb received.

* * *

Reimu smiles, "Well, anyway, thanks for the info. Hope to continue receiving more."

Yukari giggles, "Of course I will, Reimu. Here's a free heal for that battle."

All HP restored.

"Well, Yukari, as said before, these fairies are all going wild. I should be careful. Umm... by any chance, you wouldn't mind joining me in person, would you?"

"Oh, Reimu, you are such a laugh. I can't right now; it's not in my place, and you don't need my help, yet. But, something tells me I might need to in the near future. For now, I'll be your guidance in battles."

"Thanks, Yukari-sama. Now, onto the forest. Huh?"

Reimu looks up and Seven Colorful Orbs are falling out of the sky. They land in different areas. One of them being the forest of magic.

Reimu widen her eyes, "What in the world just happened?"

Yukari pondered, "Hmm... didn't seven orbs just shot out from the sky and onto different locations (And strangely enough, one of them is in my house)?

"Well, I'm not sure what just happened, but I do know that we need to investigate this. Let's go, Yukari."

"Following behind you, Reimu."

And so, our Heroine begins her adventure. With the Hisou Tensoku's disappearance, the fairy madness, and now mysterious falling orbs, things are sure looking up, aren't they? Stay tuned for more action.

* * *

**PDA777: So, Reimu, how was the story?**

**Reimu: Great, it was a nice start to it.**

**PDA777: Sure was. So, we will be here next time for another Episode. So, until next time, see ya!**


	2. The Seven Heroine Orbs' Legacy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Touhou Related! Zun does!**_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to Touhou RPG. I'm here with Reimu Hakurei who will tell you about the next episode. Reimu?**

**Reimu: In today's show, Seven strange orbs were shot out from the sky. One of them I saw landed into the Forest of Magic, so I go investigate.**

**PDA777: So, with that, we can continue the story. And, the Miko Information Center is always just before every episode from here on out just in case you need. Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

**

* * *

**

_**Miko Information Center**_

**Party Members:**

_**All Party Info**_

SP: ?

TP: ?

HO: ?

Yen: 100

Level: 1

Exp: 10/100

Total Exp: 10

Heroine Orbs Total: 0

_**Reimu Hakurei**_

HP: 100/100

Melee Attack: 7

Danmaku Attack: 7

Dodge Chance: ?

**All Special Moves:**

_**Spellcards**_

**Reimu Hakurei**

**A. ?**

_**Team Attacks**_

**?**

_**Special Abilities**_

**Reimu Hakurei**

**A. ?**

_**Tactics**_

**A. Defend- **Reduces all incoming damage by half. Certain abilities might change this effect.

**B. Dodge- **Have a chance of dodging an upcoming attack. The chances are based on each character and can vary depending on abilities.

**C. Graze- **Can pass through certain Danmaku attacks. You will receive graze points, which can give you a variety of different bonus. Successfully grazing through a spell card will make the bonuses better. The effects might change depending on abilities.

**D. Escape- **Run away from the battle. Abilities or important battles can null this tactic out.

**Heroine Orbs:**

**?**

**Items:**

1. Sunny Weather Orb: ?

**Special Equipment:**

**?**

**

* * *

**

**Episode 2: The Seven Heroine Orbs' Legacy**

Reimu Hakurei has recently discovered about a Mecha's disappearance and the lesser youkai gone crazy. So, she heads out to the Forest of Magic first to find clues. Yukari, currently communicating with her Communication Orb used in Touhou 11, points out that seven mysterious orbs fell from the sky. One of them landed in the Forest of Magic. So, with another reason to enter, Reimu and Yukari goes in to the forest to investigate.

Enter: Forest of Magic!

Reimu is walking in the forest alongside Yukari communicating through a floating orb. She looks around for anything suspicious.

Reimu asked, "Yukari, where do you suppose that orb landed at."

Yukari answered, "I'm not sure, Reimu, but if I calculate it correctly, it should be near the heart of the forest."

"Okay."

As she is walking, she spots another fairy.

Reimu stopped moving, "It's another fairy. Should I go after it?"

"You can ignore it if you want, but it's always a good idea to battle other youkai to gain experience. Plus, I can teach you more on the battle system."

"Well, that would be nice to know. Plus, the stronger the better. So, here I go."

Reimu approaches the Fairy and the battle starts.

Wild Battle Start!

* * *

A Fairy wants to battle!

Fairy info: 10/10 HP

Danmaku Attack: 5

Yukari speaks, "Reimu, I should teach you more about the tactics you can use. Would you like to listen to it?"

"Uh, yeah, that would be a great idea.

"Okay (giggles)! Let's learn tactics. First, select Defend. This makes the upcoming attacks you take cut in half. If the number is an odd number. Then you will take the lesser half damage. So, if you were to defend, you will take 2 damage instead of 3. Remember that. Now, select defend."

**Turn 1: **

Reimu's Turn (100/100 HP): Tactics- Used Defend.

Fairy's Turn (10/10 HP): Used Danmaku on Reimu. Reimu takes 2 damage (98/100 HP).

"Alright, that was pretty good. Next, select dodge. Every character has a certain chance of dodging an attack. It depends on the nature of that character. Because you are the savior of Gensokyo, you have a 100 Percent chance of dodging an attack. BUT, be careful, because certain enemies can use their abilities and change that up. Now, choose to dodge the next attack.

**Turn 2: **

Reimu's Turn (98/100 HP): Tactics- Used Dodge.

Fairy's Turn (10/10 HP): Used Danmaku on Reimu. Attack missed.

"Nice going, although dodge seems situational, it can be useful for various things later on. Next, we'll use Graze. It's similar to dodge, and that the Grazing depends on the dodge rate. However, you can only graze danmaku based attacks unless of a special ability someone possesses. When you graze, there are variety of different bonus you can receive. Even more so if you graze through a spell card. But, as you know, grazing a spell card is a lot more difficult. Now, since fairies can only use Danmaku, it's safe to use graze. Now, choose to Graze the next attack."

**Turn 3: **

Reimu's Turn (98/100 HP): Tactics- Used Graze.

Fairy's Turn (10/10 HP): Used Danmaku on Reimu. Attack was grazed through. Reimu recovered 5 HP (100/100 HP).

"Fantastic! As you can see, you've healed a little bit when you grazed that attack. You can get a bunch of other bonuses as well. Last thing you should learn for the tactics is Escape. You can run from any wild battles. But, important battles like Boss battles you can't run from no matter what and certain enemy abilities or moves could also prevent you from running so be careful."

Reimu was curious, "Um, Yukari-sama, is it possible that I get to use Spell Cards or Specials now?"

"Sure, why not? You will need those abilities to help you against other enemies. I will allow you to use your first spellcard. First, I will need to teach you about how spell cards work. The spell cards in this style are used using SP which stands for Special Points. If you don't have the SP required to use the move, than you can't use the move at all. You start off with 10 SP by the way and gain more as you level up. Second, most spellcards and team attacks have cooldown. Cooldown doesn't allow you to use a spellcard for a short period of time. So, be weary of that. The Spellcard you can use is Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Easy]. It requires 2 SP, has no cooldown, does 12 damage, and hits one target one time. Now, notice that the card says Easy. There are 7 different levels to nearly every spell card. Easy, Normal, Hard, Lunatic, Extra, Phantasm, and Ultimate. I will teach you how to level them up later, but for now, just go with what you have now."

"Heh, 7 Different levels... you know, I'm starting to get a strange patterns of 7's as I go through this adventure. 7 Orbs, 7 different options to select, 7 Difficulties, this is getting pretty freaky."

"Oh Reimu, your instinct never ceases to amaze me. Anyways, let's try your Spellcard out and defeat the fairy now."

**Turn 4: **

Reimu's Turn (100/100 HP): Spellcards- Used Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Easy] (8/10 SP). Reimu did 12 damage to the Fairy (0/10 HP). Fairy was defeated.

Yukari clapped, "Alright Reimu, battle is over and you win."

Victory!

Gained 10 Exp. 20/100

Gained 150 yen. 250 Total.

Received Power Item.

Received Point Item.

* * *

Reimu smiles, "Alright, I'm one step close to a level up. Let's move on then."

Reimu continued on through the forest of magic. Two fairies become spotted.

Reimu sweatdrops, "Oh great, there's two of them now."

"This should be no problem to the girl who defeated many fairies at once."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's battle.

Wild Battle Start

* * *

2 Fairies want to fight

Fairy A and B: 10/10 HP each

Danmaku Attack: 7 Attack each

Yukari explains, "You have multiple opponents now, but this shouldn't be a problem. But, this would be a good idea to teach you about items."

"Oh yeah, I received some items a while back, but I have no idea how to use them."

"It's easy. Go to items. Now, items are special trinkets that you can use to give you some help when you need it. You have 3 items, so I will teach how to use them. On the first battle, you got the Sunny Weather Orb. You, of course, are familiar with the Weather system from a while back. Well, these Orbs can be used to your advantage in battle. When you use a Weather Orb, it only affects you and your allies. Weather lasts for a specific number of turns. The Sunny Weather Orb lasts for 5 turn. Like the Sunny Weather was for back then, this item allows you to fly easier. What that means is that it makes everyone's dodging and grazing tactics perform 100 Percent of the time, regardless of abilities. The only way to stop this weather effect other than waiting for the timer to go off is for either team to activate another weather effect. It's useless to use this now because first of all, you don't have teammates right now, and second, your dodging and grazing is already 100 Percent and you haven't encounter abilities yet. So, keep hold of that for now.

"The Items you received last battle are the Power Items and Point Items. Power Items increases your Melee and Danmaku attacks by 5 for 3 turns. Point Items increases your HP by 30, SP by 10, and TP by ? since you haven't encountered it, yet. Both are also very useful to keep around. Now, since this is the first time you experienced items, I will give you a free Power Item to use. Now, Select Items and use Power Item. Just a note that you can give your items to your allies later on. Just a FYI."

**Turn 1:**

Reimu's Turn (100/100 HP): Items- Used Point Item. Gained 5 Attack on Melee and Danmaku for 3 turns.

Both Fairies' Turns (10/10 HP each): Both used Danmaku on Reimu. Reimu took 10 damage (90/100 HP).

Yukari continued, "The process that they did is known as Speed Attack. This just makes them both use the same attacks at the same time if applicable. This process makes battles go a little faster. Now, then, you are stronger now. Keep in mind, the boost does not apply to Spell Cards. There are items that can boost Spell Cards, but that's for later. Right now, use Melee or Danmaku on the Fairies and defeat them both."

**Turn 2: **

Reimu's Turn (90/100 HP) (Attack +5; 3 Turns Left): Used Melee Attack on Fairy B. Reimu did 12 damage to the fairy. (0/10 HP). Fairy B is defeated.

Fairy A's Turn (10/10 HP): Used Danmaku on Reimu. Reimu took 5 damage (85/100 HP).

**Turn 3: **

Reimu's Turn (85/100 HP) (Attack +5; 2 Turns Left): Used Danmaku Attack on Fairy A. Did 12 damage to the fairy (0/10 HP). Fairy A is defeated.

Victory!

Gained 20 Exp (40/100)

Received 250 Yen.

Received 3 Power Items.

* * *

Reimu continues on through the forest and encounters three fairies. She goes in to attack them.

Wild Battle Start!

* * *

3 Fairies want to battle!

Fairy A, B, C- 10/10 HP and 5 Danmaku Attack.

Yukari says, "I don't need to teach you anything right now, so go and defeat those fairies."

Reimu nods, "Right!"

**Turn 1: **

Reimu's Turn (100/100 HP): Used Danmaku Attack on Fairy B. She took 7 damage (3/10).

All Fairies' Turn (23/30 HP): All Used Danmaku Attack. Reimu took 15 damage (85/100).

**Turn 2: **

Reimu's Turn (85/100 HP): Used Melee Attack on Fairy B. She took 7 damage (0/10). Fairy B is defeated.

All Fairies' Turn (20/20 HP): All Used Danmaku Attack. Reimu took 10 damage (75/100).

**Turn 3: **

Reimu's Turn (75/100 HP): Spellcard- Used Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Easy] (6/10 SP) on Fairy A. She took 12 damage (0/10 HP). Fairy A is defeated.

Fairy C's Turn (10/10 HP): Used Danmaku Attack. Reimu took 5 damage (70/100).

**Turn 4: **

Reimu's Turn (70/100 HP): Spellcard- Used Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Easy] (4/10 SP) on Fairy C. She took 12 damage (0/10 HP). Fairy C is defeated.

Victory!

Gained 30 Exp (70/100).

Received 300 Yen. 800 Yen Total.

No items gained.

* * *

Yukari applauds, "Very good, Reimu. You're getting used to the new battling style."

"It was nothing, Yukari-sama. Hmm... I think we're approaching Marisa's house. Maybe she knows what that orb that fell was."

"We'll just had to find out now, will we?"

Reimu continued through the forest.

* * *

Enter: Marisa's House Area

Reimu made it to Marisa's House. She looks around through the outside area and the inside area, but could not find Marisa anywhere nearby.

Reimu sighs, "Aww, man. There's no sign of Marisa here."

Yukari suggests, "She might be further into the forest. We should probably continue forward."

"Yeah, let's-"

A voice interrupts her, "Hello, Reimu!"

Reimu looks up and sees Marisa flying in her broomstick. Marisa came down and landed near Reimu.

Reimu smiles, "Hi, Marisa. So, did you see that orb that fell out of the sky."

Marisa grins, "I sure did. I don't know what it is for, but it seems important. Here, wanna take a closer look?"

Marisa shows them the Heroine Orb. It's a Blue Orb with a Big White star in the middle.

Yukari said, "My, my! What a sweet looking orb you got there. It looks perfect for you."

"Thanks... wait, who said that?"

"Now, now, don't tell you don't recognize my voice..."

"Umm... Yukari?"

"Yes, I'm taking through Reimu's communication orb, you know the one.

"Oh yeah, that. I still have mine around for Alice and Patchouli. So, what are you doing here, Reimu?"

Reimu replies, "Well, I'm investigating this incident. I'm sure you just heard of it, Hisou Tensoku's disappearance and the lesser youkai going nuts."

"Yeah, I did watch that on the TV. I was actually about to go investigate that as well when I heard something crashed into the forest. I found this orb. Now, I think I'm about to go and examine this thing."

"Actually, believe it or not, according to Yukari, Six other orbs fell from the sky as well."

"Really, that is strange."

Reimu thinks deviously, "Hmm... you don't mind if I take that orb out of your hands, do you?"

"WHAT! No way! I found this orb, first. You go find another one that fell."

"Marisa, I'm getting the feeling that these orbs have something to do with this incident. It did just happen not too long after it started."

"Even so, I found it, first. I want to see what it does."

"So, you don't want to hand it over?"

"No... if you want it so bad, why not take it from me?"

"That's fine, I'll beat it out of you! Come on, battle time!"

Boss Battle Start!

* * *

Marisa would like to Battle! Escaping is prohibited!

Yukari gasps a bit, "My, my, aren't we pushy, Reimu."

"Yeah, well, something tells me I need these orbs, and I'm getting it one way or another."

"Okay, but, you've just entered a boss battle. As you might expect, they are tougher. Unlike the Fairies, Marisa is no pushover, cause she can use Spellcards against you. Hmm... you seem a bit tired from the previous fights. Here, let me heal you."

All HP and SP restored.

Reimu smiled, "Thanks, Yukari!"

"No problem. Now, I trust you can take her down."

"Question, is there anyway in which I can get information from her? Like her stats and weaknesses."

"Good point, Reimu. The answer is yes. I shall enhance your senses and give you your first special ability."

Girls are enhancing

...

...

...

Yukari's Orb glowed and gave Reimu a new power.

Yukari giggles, "Tada, You got the Enemy Learning Orb. This Special Ability uses no SP and will allow you to learn all about the enemy one at a time. So, try it on Marisa."

**Turn 1: **

Reimu's Turn (100/100 HP): Specials- Used Enemy Learning Orb on Marisa.

Marisa: HP (50/50 HP):

Melee Attack- 5

Danmaku Attack- 10

Spellcards- Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Easy]- Hits 1 target. Does 5 damage and shoots 3 times. Each star hits 1 time.

Love Sign: Master Spark [Easy]- Hits 1 target. Hits 10 times. Each hit does 2 damage.

Yukari states, "Good. You gotten the data on her. You only need to do this with Bosses and certain characters. It is recommended to do that as soon as possible to get the info on the enemy. So, with that, I wish you good luck on the battle and do good!"

Marisa's Turn (50/50 HP): Used Melee Attack. Reimu took 5 damage (95/100).

**Turn 2: **

Reimu's Turn (95/100 HP): Used Danmaku Attack on Marisa. She took 7 damage (43/50).

Marisa's Turn (43/50 HP): Used Melee Attack. Reimu took 5 damage (90/100).

**Turn 3: **

Reimu's Turn (90/100 HP): Spellcards- Used Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Easy] (8/10 SP) on Marisa. She took 12 damage (31/50).

Marisa's Turn (31/50 HP): Used Danmaku attack. Reimu took 10 damage (80/100).

**Turn 4: **

Reimu's Turn (80/100 HP): Used Danmaku Attack on Marisa. She took 7 damage (23/50).

Marisa's Turn (23/50 HP): Used Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Easy]. Reimu took 15 damage (65/100).

**Turn 5: **

Reimu's Turn (65/100 HP): Spellcard- Used Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Easy] (6/10 SP) on Marisa. She took 12 damage (11/50).

Marisa says, "Okay, Reimu. It's time for me to get serious!"

Marisa's Turn (11/50 HP): Used Love Sign: Master Spark [Easy]. Reimu took 20 damage (45/100).

**Turn 6: **

Reimu's Turn (45/100 HP): Spellcard- Used Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Easy] (4/10 SP) on Marisa. She took 12 damage (0/50). Marisa is defeated.

Marisa fell down, "Awww, man. I lost!"

Victory!

Gained 70 experience 100/100

LEVEL UP: Level 2 is now reached.

Yukari chimes in, "Congrats on your first level up, Reimu. With each new level, you and all of your allies gain a boost to your HP, Attack, SP, TP, and you might even get a higher difficulty on your Spell Cards, too. FYI- To learn new spellcards, you can buy them from shops, you might learn from an event, and you might even gain them through other spellcards you already have. Good luck with that. And, you also heal completely with each level up as well, so you can take advantage of that.

Reimu:

HP- 100 to 120

Melee- 7 to 8

Danmaku- 7 to 9

SP- 10 to 12

Experience- 40/110

Received 1000 Yen. 1800 Yen total.

Received 3 Sunny Weather Orbs.

Received 1 Drizzle Weather Orb. This item allows you to activate the Drizzle Weather which last for 3 turns. All Spellcards gain double their current strength.

Receive 1 Magic Potion. This items heals 50 SP.

* * *

Marisa got up and replied, "Well, I took it easy on you, anyways. Here, you can have the orb."

Receive the Special Mysterious Orb!

Marisa nodded, "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to rest now. See ya, Reimu, Yukari."

Reimu thought for a moment, "Wait, Marisa!"

"What is it?"

"Wanna join me in this investigation?"

"Why?"

"Well, I need the help. I've got to get some allies, especially considering that I don't think I can do this alone."

"Really? Well, can I examine the orb since we're traveling together?"

"Sure!"

"Yay, I'll be happy to join you, Reimu!"

Marisa Joined the Party. Information on her will be added in the next episode's Miko Information Center. Check back then.

You can now use Marisa's house as a resting place. If you go into it, you can heal up completely.

Marisa smiles, "Well, I'll just get my stuff then. Be right back."

Reimu winks, "I thought you said you was tired."

"Are you kidding? After joining you and being up to look up on that orb, I'm thrilled. Plus, I don't need that much of a rest, anyways."

"Well, it would be nice if you know about that orb. Speaking of Knowledge, I think we should head into Patchouli's library."

"Why?"

"Well, since she has books from the outside world, and has a vast collection of knowledge, she may know something about these orbs."

"Good idea. So anyway, hold on a minute."

Girls are Packing

...

...

...

Marisa got out, "Well, I'm ready. Shall we head to Patchouli's Library?"

Reimu smiles, "Yes, let's go."

Yukari smirks, "This is getting better and better every moment."

Reimu and her newest ally, Marisa, alongside Yukari, heads off to the Scarlet Devil Mansion next. But, they still have to get out of the forest, first. Stay tuned for more action. But first...

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Yukari's place, Ran knocks on Yukari's bedroom and enters with one of the orbs.

Ran smiles, "Lady Yukari, are you awake?"

Yukari turns to Ran, "Yes, I am."

"I found this strange orb in our house while Chen was playing. Do you know what this is?"

Ran gave the orb to Yukari. It is a Purple Orb with an Eye in the center.

"Hmmm... I don't know. Reimu is investigating these orbs right now. Whatever it is, like Reimu said, it has something to do with what's going on right now."

"So, what do you plan to do, now?"

"I'm communicating and watching Reimu through this communicating orb right now. She doesn't need my help personally, right now that is. If I do head out to help her, please keep on guard just in case I might need you. Tell Chen this as well."

"Understood, Lady Yukari!"

Ran bows and exits the room and Yukari turns back to the orb.

Yukari thinks to herself, "Hmm... I do wonder who's behind this and why they would go in such lengths to do all of this is beyond me."

The answers will be revealed soon enough. Stay tuned!

* * *

**PDA777: And, we're done! So, how was this episode?**

**Reimu: Pretty good. I'm glad I have a new ally.**

**PDA777: Me too! So, that's it for now. Until next time, see ya!**


	3. Shops, Dolls, and a Cold Obstacle

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Touhou Related! Zun does!**_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to more Touhou RPG. I'm here with Reimu, and Marisa who joins us for the first time.**

**Marisa: It's great to be here. I'm looking forward to kicking some more behind today. So, Reimu, do your stuff.**

**Reimu: Okay. So in today's show, me, Yukari, and Marisa head off into the Scarlet Devil Mansion. But, we have a couple of obstacles we need to get rid of along the way. We also found a place where we can use our collected yen at. Finally, a certain Ice fairy wants to get in our way for no particular reason.**

**PDA777: And with that, I present to you all, more awesome. Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**Miko Information Center**_

**Party Members:**

_**All Party Info**_

SP: 12/12

TP: ?

HO: ?

Yen: 1800

Level: 2

Exp: 40/110

Total Exp: 140

Heroine Orbs Total: 1

_**Reimu Hakurei**_

HP: 120/120

Melee Attack: 8

Danmaku Attack: 9

Dodge and Graze Chance: 100 Percent

_**Marisa Kirisame**_

HP: 100/100

Melee Attack: 6

Danmaku Attack: 12

Dodge and Graze Chance: 100 Percent

**All Special Moves:**

_**Spellcards**_

**Reimu Hakurei**

A. Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Easy]- 2 SP, 12 Atk, 1 Target, 1 Hit, 0 Cooldown Turns; Shooting Ying-Yang Orbs from her hand.

**Marisa Kirisame**

A. Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Easy]- 3 SP, 5 Atk, 1 Target, 3 Hits, 0 Cooldown Turns; Shoots Stars from her hands.

B. Love Sign: Master Spark [Easy]- 6 Sp, 2 Atk, 1 Target, 10 Hits, 1 Cooldown Turn; Shoots a Giant Rainbow colored laser from her hand.

_**Team Attacks**_

**?**

_**Special Abilities**_

**Reimu Hakurei**

A. Enemy Learning Orb- 0 SP, 0 Cooldown; Allows you to get all the information needed on an enemy.

**Marisa Kirisame**

A. ?

_**Tactics**_

A. Defend- Reduces all incoming damage by half. Certain abilities might change this effect.

B. Dodge- Have a chance of dodging an upcoming attack. The chances are based on each character and can vary depending on abilities.

C. Graze- Can pass through certain Danmaku attacks. You will receive graze points, which can give you a variety of different bonus. Successfully grazing through a spell card will make the bonuses better. The effects might change depending on abilities.

D. Escape- Run away from the battle. Abilities or important battles can null this tactic out.

**Heroine Orbs:**

_**A. Blue Star Orb : ?**_

_**B. Purple Eye Orb: ?**_

_**C. **_

_**D. **_

_**E. **_

_**F. **_

_**G. **_

**Items:**

1. Sunny Weather Orb (4)- Gives the Team 100 Percent Chance to Dodge or Graze attacks regardless of abilities. Lasts for 5 turns.

2. Drizzle Weather Orb (1)- Gives the Team Double their Attack power with their Spellcards. Lasts for 3 turns.

3. Power Item (4)- Increases Melee and Danmaku Attack by 5 for 3 Turns.

4. Point Item (1)- Restores 30 HP, 10 SP, and ? TP.

5. Magic Potion (1)- Restores 50 SP.

**Special Equipment:**

**?**

**Extra Information:**

A. There are seven different levels of Spellcards: Easy, Normal, Hard, Lunatic, Extra, Phantasm, and Ultimate.

B. Speed Attacks- Multiple Opponents doing the same attack at the same time. This is for making the battles go a little faster.

* * *

**Episode 3: Shops, Dolls, and a Cold Obstacle**

Our Heroines, Reimu, Yukari through the orb, and Marisa are heading out of the forest to continue on to the Scarlet Devil Mansion in the hopes of figuring out the mystery of the Mysterious falling orb she collected. In the meantime, they continue their training and traveling together.

Reimu speaks, "So, Marisa, do you have any clue on who might have started all of this mess to begin with?"

Marisa ponders, "Not really... I wouldn't know who would do this, or why they would, or how they would."

"It figures. It's a mystery why anyone would do such a thing. By the way, Yukari. I need to ask you something."

Yukari answers, "Speak away, Reimu."

"Do you have any idea where the other remaining orbs are?"

"It's hard to say, but there are a lot of them that fell. In fact, it might just be possible that one of them might have fallen in the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"Really? Well, that makes another reason to go there!"

Marisa asks, "Yukari, if it's not too much trouble, you wouldn't mind joining with us in person, would you?"

"I would, I could, I should... but like I told Reimu earlier, it's not of my business to do so, yet."

"Are you hiding something?"

"Now, why do you think I would be hiding something? I'm just as confused about all of this at you are."

"Well, I guess if Reimu trusts you, I don't see a reason why you would lie."

Yukari thought to herself, "_Hmm... this orb, I should give this to them. But, not yet. We have no idea what these orbs are capable of. For all we know, they could be really dangerous._"

The team had reached Alice's House.

* * *

Enter: Alice's House

Since there was no reason to be here, they ignored Alice's house and proceeded to move on. But, someone doesn't want them too.

"Hold it!"

A voice came from somewhere. The two stops as they see someone coming out of her house and confronts them. It's Alice and she's not happy to see them.

Alice says, "Reimu and Marisa... kind of interesting to see you two pass by together."

Reimu quickly states, "We don't have time for you, Alice. We need to get going, so bye."

"WAIT! At least, tell me what you are doing?"

"It's none of your business and we aren't bothering so you shouldn't be bothering us."

"Good point, I guess you're right, so I should just... wait a second, I know what's going on."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do... you two are going on a date!"

"WHAT?"

Marisa jumps, "Ehhhh? Alice, are you out of your mind?"

Alice stomps, "So, I was right, aren't I?"

"NOO! We aren't dating!"

"Liar! First you became interesting in Patchouli more often, now you want some of it with Reimu, too?"

"Alice, sweetie, you got it all wrong. Reimu and I are just best friends!"

"And I thought you loved me..."

"But I do, and no one more."

"Well, it's too late for apologies, now is the time for action."

Reimu poses, "Get ready, Marisa... she is about to attack."

Marisa sweatdrops, "Ugh... why me?"

Boss Battle starts!

* * *

Alice wants to fight.

Alice sends out Shanghai and Hourai to fight.

Shanghai: 30 HP, Melee- 7

Hourai: 50 HP, Danmaku- 5

Marisa still sweatdrops, "Awww, I didn't want to fight her."

Reimu says, "Man, this is wasting our time."

Yukari giggles, "She sure is aggressive. Love is so sweet, yet so bitter. Anyway, I think it's time for me to help again. Reimu, I need to teach you about allies now."

"I'm all ears."

"You have Marisa now, so you have an ally. Each of you will take turns to attack the enemy. Like with the enemies when there is more than one, you will all go around and take turns to attack. Now, there are a couple of things you can do. You can give items to your allies instead of yourself, which does have its uses. The Weather Orbs you have will affect everyone on your side. You can do team attacks now, but, you don't have the right spell cards to do so."

"Right Spell Cards?"

"Yes, Marisa has the required Spell Card to pull off a certain team attack, but you don't. Getting it will take a little while, too, and you will automatically learn it once you have the required spell cards, and once you do, I can teach it to you. For now, though, there is something I can teach you... a new tactic."

"Teach me!"

"This Tactic is called Switch. Switch allows you to reorder your allies so that they move at the specific order you want them to. You can do that as many times as you want to, because it doesn't affect your order turn. So, let's try it now, Reimu. Select Tactics, and select Switch and switch you and Marisa around."

**Turn 1: **

Reimu's Turn (120/120 HP): Tactics- Used Switch.

Marisa-Reimu

Switching...

Reimu-Marisa

Yukari continued, "Okay; by doing that, you made it so that Marisa goes out in front. Now, it's actually her turn now. She can either attack or you can do more switching, doesn't matter really. Now, switch back."

Reimu-Marisa

Switching...

Marisa-Reimu

"Okay, that's all you need to know about that for now. Marisa, by the way, do you have any special abilities you like to share with us?"

Marisa remembers, "Oh yeah, I do. I remember just learning this recently. I've learn to use the Regeneration Bottles."

Reimu asks, "What's a Regeneration Bottle?"

"What happens is if I set it down near where we are, and open the bottle, then the entire team gets a certain amount of stats restored each turn. I've learn to do this with only MP so far."

"Hey, now that's useful."

"Thanks, I'll show you how it works once it becomes my turn. So, let's fight Alice now."

"Okay!"

Yukari cheers, "Good luck, you two; you can beat her!"

Reimu's Turn (120/120 HP): Specials- Used Enemy Learning Orb on Alice.

Alice: 70 HP

3 Melee

10 Danmaku

Passive Abilities:

Doll Strengthen- If Dolls are battling with her on the same team, then the dolls receive a +2 Attack bonus on Melee and Danmaku on every even turn.  
Doll Regeneration- If a doll on Alice's side is defeated, then it is automatically brung back in 5 turns prior to its defeat.

Doll Destruction- If Alice faints in battle, then all dolls controlling on her side faints as well.

Spellcards:

Magic Sign: Artful Sacrifice [Easy]- Hits 1 Time. Attacks one enemy. 13 Atk. Throws one doll into an enemy that instantly explodes.

Demonic Control: Return Inanimate [Easy]- Hits 1 Time. Attacks one enemy. 25 Atk. Throws one doll into an enemy that instantly does a big explosion.

Curse Sign: Shanghai Hourai Combination [Easy]- Hit 10 Times. Attacks all enemies. 1 Atk. Cannot use unless Shanghai and Hourai are on the field. Shanghai and Hourai are lined up and they fire beams at the enemies.

Reimu studies, "Wow... that's a lot of information. Marisa, because of one of her abilities, defeating her dolls will be a waste of time, because she can bring them back."

Marisa also studies, "True, but she is more powerful with them, though. We're gonna have to plan our attacks carefully. Let's go then and take her down."

"Right!"

Marisa's Turn (100/100 HP): Specials- Used MP Regeneration Bottle [L1]. MP will be regenerated by 1 for 10 turns.

Marisa explains, "There; by using it, we can regenerate MP every turn for a limited time."

Reimu wonders, "But, why does it say L1?"

"Good question. There are ways in which I can make the bottles even stronger. Those ways I don't have a clue yet, but I'm sure we'll figure it out, later. I'm also working on an HP Bottle and a TP Bottle. There might even be a couple of other bottles later on. But, I do need to tell you something, with different bottles come different scents, and those scents might do some sort of crazy effect. So, only one bottle can be placed at a time, just to be safe. Remember that for the future."

Shanghai's Turn (30/30 HP): Used Melee Attack on Marisa. She took 7 damage (93/100 HP).

Hourai's Turn (50/50 HP): Used Danmaku Attack on Reimu. She took 5 damage (115/120 HP).

Alice's Turn (70/70 HP): Used Danmaku on Marisa. Took 10 damage (83/100 HP).

**Turn 2: **

**Alice's Doll Strengthen Ability activates.**

**MP Bottle restores 1 SP. 9 Turns Left.**

Reimu's Turn (115/120 HP): Spell Cards- Used Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Easy] (10/12 SP) on Alice. She took 12 damage (58/70 HP).

Marisa's Turn (83/100 HP): Spell Cards- Used Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Easy] (7/12 Sp) on Alice. She took 15 damage (43/70 HP).

Shanghai's Turn (30/30 HP): Used Melee Attack on Reimu. She took 9 damage (104/120 HP).

Hourai's Turn (50/50 HP): Used Danmaku Attack on Reimu. She took 7 damage (97/120 HP).

Alice speaks, "What you did really hurt me, Marisa. I'm not pulling any punches on you, this time."

Alice's Turn (43/70 HP): Used Curse Sign: Shanghai and Hourai Combination [Easy]. Reimu took 10 damage (87/120 HP) and Marisa took 10 damage (73/100 HP).

**Turn 3: **

**MP Bottle restores 1 SP (8/12 SP). 8 Turns Left.**

Reimu's Turn (87/120 HP): Used Danmaku on Alice. She took 9 damage (34/70 HP).

Marisa's Turn (73/100 HP): Spell Card: Used Love Sign: Master Spark [Easy] (2/12 SP) on Alice. She took 20 damage (14/70 HP).

Shanghai's Turn (30/30 HP): Used Melee Attack on Marisa. Critical Hit! She took 14 damage (59/100 HP).

Hourai's Turn (50/50 HP): Used Danmaku Attack on Marisa. Critical Hit! She took 10 damage (49/100 HP).

Marisa flinches a bit, "Ouch, those attacks hurt more than usual."

Reimu asked, "Yukari, what just happened?"

"I believe those were Critical Hits. I've seen those by playing Pokémon on the game consoles before. There is a very small chance that the attack you do doubles its power. It can happen when you least expect it."

Marisa sweatdrops, "But, it just happened twice. What do you suppose that means?"

"Well, this is just a speculation, but it maybe do to Alice's rage right now. That might be why she hit you twice, both criticals."

"Damn!"

Alice shouts, "Marisa, you will play for breaking my heart. You broke it for the last time. Now, you will pay. TAKE THIS!"

Alice's Turn (14/70 HP): Used Demonic Control: Return Inanimate [Easy] on Marisa. She took 25 damage (24/100 HP).

Marisa is flipped in the air and drops to the ground in pain, "Ouch, that hurt so much."

"Oh, but this is gonna be much worse. By sacrificing one of my dolls, I can hit you with the same attack again. Hourai doll, be sacrificed."

She took Hourai from the field and will make the attempt of attacking again.

Alice cries, "Now, you're gonna feel just like how I felt when I was heartbroken. Say goodnight, Marisa!"

Alice throws the Doll. The impact is about to hit her again and take.

Reimu screams, "Marisa, NOOOOOOOO!"

Reimu's power suddenly activates. She used her Cautionary Border ability to send the doll back to her Shanghai Doll. The impact caused the Shanghai Doll to also explode and be defeated.

Alice jumped, "WHAT!"

Reimu says, "I won't let you hurt Marisa any further, Alice."

She activates a new Spell Card. Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb [Easy]. She shoots 3 Orbs to her side and KOs Alice.

Alice moans, "Owww... darnit."

Marisa sighs, "Thanks, Reimu. I was almost a goner there."

Reimu sighs as well, "You're welcome!"

Victory!

150 Experience received- 40 to 110/110 (80 left)

LEVEL UP

Levels up to 3!

Reimu:

HP- 120 to 130

Melee Attack- 8 to 10

Danmaku Attack- 9 to 11

SP- 12 to 15

Marisa:

HP- 100 to 110

Melee Attack- 6 to 7

Danmaku Attack- 12 to 13

Spell Card Difficulty Up!

Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage: Easy to Normal- 3 SP, 15 Atk, 2 Targets, 1 Hit, 0 Cooldown Turns

New Special Unlocked!

Cautionary Border [L1]- 10 SP, 5 Cooldown; Places a Blue Shield near an ally. If a Danmaku Attack attempts to hit them, it will reflect the attack back at one of the enemies. If they try to attack directly, then the attack fails, and they take half the damage they would have given the protector. The Shield will disappear on the turn it's used up if the Shield is activated by an attack. Otherwise, the Shield lasts for 5 turns and the Cooldown starts after the shield is gone.

New Spell Card Unlocked!

Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb [Easy]- 7 SP, 10 Atk, 3 Targets, 1 Hit, 0 Cooldown turns; Summons colorful orbs near Reimu, then sends them to attack the enemies.

Experience: 80/130

Yen: 1000- 2800 total.

Items: 1 Hail Weather Orb- Gives the Team Double their Attack power with Danmaku attacks. Lasts for 5 turns.

* * *

Alice falls down in defeat, "Owww, I admit defeat."

Marisa gets down near her and helped her sit up. They both sit down and Marisa speaks first while removing her hat.

"Alice, look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, but you left us no choice. I... didn't know you were jealous of some of the other girls. Why didn't you tell me this, sooner?"

"I don't know... I guess I just got enraged. I wasn't thinking..." She starts to sob, "I'm sorry, Marisa, I almost..."

Marisa hugs her, "It's okay, Alice. I accept your apology. I wish you told me this sooner. More importantly, you should have trusted me. You know I would never do something like this to you. Because I chose you."

Alice sniffs, "So, do you want to join me and become a full magician?"

"Maybe someday... I may join that side one day, so that you won't be alone because I died way, way longer before you would. But, right now, I just want to be human. But, I still love you, Alice. And, as far as I'm concerned, that will not change. Please, you have to trust me from now on."

"... I will, I promise."

They both hug, and Marisa helps Alice up.

Alice stopscrying and smiles, "Thanks for not being mad at me; I should make this up to you both. Hold on one second, I have something for the two of you."

Alice returns to her house for a few minutes. As she is getting something, Reimu speaks to Marisa.

"So, uh, that was kind of weird. That last act helped me learned a few new things I can now use in battle. So, I'm not completely angry that she attacked us."

"Yeah, but I need to rest. Those exploding dolls hurt a lot."

Yukari speaks, "Reimu, I just saw a revelation within you. You really stood up for her."

"I would do you the same for you, Yukari. I'm sure Marisa would, too."

"Yes, I definitely would as well. Hmm... Reimu, there's something I need to give you. But, I want to wait until we get to Patchouli's first."

"Oh, okay."

After a few minutes, Alice returns to them.

Alice gifts, "Here you go, I'm sure these will come in handy in your adventure."

Received 10 Shielding Dolls. They act as sacrifices and protect one of your allies. It makes all incoming attacks be cut in half. They stay throughout the whole battle, but only lasts for one attack. It is stackable with other Shielding Dolls.

Alice smiles, "Here, Marisa, this is for you. I think you will like this one."

Received the Alice Orb, a new special move.

Marisa smiles, "Nice... but, what does it do?"

Yukari chimes, "It uses the HOB meter. Alice can teach you everything."

Alice says, "I sure can. Here we go!"

Battle Simulation begin

* * *

Alice would like to be your guide.

"Now, you see on the top you have your HOB meter. HOB is your Heroine Orbs Meter. They are suppose to be used for something else, but they can also be used for Orb Specials. You have bars to represent your HOB meter. Right now, you have 10 Bars. You gain more as you have more of... something. So, let's use my Alice Orb, Marisa. Select Specials and select Alice Orb. The Alice Orb requires 5 Bars to use. Give it a try."

Marisa selects Specials and uses Alice Orb.

"Now, at the top, you will notice that 5 Bars are taken away and my Orb is above your head. After a certain number of turns, the Orb activates, and you can choose one of my abilities."

Three turns pass automatically.

"Three turns have passed, which means that my Orb is active. You now get to choose which ability I get to use. I only have one ability to use, so select that one. Anyone can use any of the character orb effects anytime during their turns. It also doesn't take up anyone's turn, so it is useful."

Marisa choose to use the Hail Weather Orb effect.

"Okay, so my only option was the Hail Weather Orb. This allows you to use it and activate whenever you want like you were going to use one of those item Orbs."

Hail effect takes place and the Alice orb disappears.

"And there you have it. That's how it basically works. If you want more effects, then you will need to do various things.

"Next, if you want to restore the HOB Meter, then you need to use the tactic, Declare. Like trying to declare a spell card, Declare allows you to gather energy needed to do the HOB stuff. Try it. Go to tactics, and select declare. You will gain back 5 bars of the HOB this way."

Marisa selects Tactics and chooses to Declare. Energy gathers, 5 bars of the HOB are restored (10/10).

"There you have it. I'm sure there will be other ways to use Declare. And thus, ends the tutorial."

* * *

Alice continues, "Okay, I hope you get other orbs as well. I'm sure they will come in handy."

Marisa grins, "Thanks, Alice."

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

Reimu answers, "We are gonna go to Patchouli's to get answers on an orb we found."

"What orb?"

"This one."

Reimu shows her the Blue Star Orb.

Marisa points out, "I found that orb after hearing an explosion outside."

Alice remembers, "Ohh, so that was the explosion I heard. I was gonna investigate it a little later assuming Marisa hasn't already."

"Well, anyway, we need to go now."

"Wait; before you go, it might be a good idea if we communicate through the Orb like Yukari is doing now. I need to stay at my house and rest, so I can't come with you now."

"Okay!"

You can now communicate Alice with Marisa's Communication Orb.

You can now use Alice's House as a resting place.

Alice sighs, "Well, it's back to my house; give me a second, okay?"

Reimu nods, "Okay. Thanks for the help and sorry for such a pain I gave you."

"It's alright, it could have been worse. Well, back to the house."

Alice returns to her house. Reimu and Marisa nods and proceeds onward.

After a few minutes, Marisa's Communication Orb is active.

Alice speaks, "Hello, can you both hear me?"

Reimu and Marisa replies, "Yes, we can."

"Good, so we can go to Patchouli's next."

Reimu and Marisa continues out of the forest. They exit out of the forest and continues onward by flight.

Location: Outside

Reimu and Marisa are flying. But, they were being rushed in by 3 Fairies.

Reimu says, "Watch out, Marisa... More fairies are coming."

Wild Fight begins

* * *

3 Fairies want to fight.

Fairies A, B, C- HP: 20, Danmaku Atk- 7.

Reimu realizes, "Hmm, these Fairies are stronger than the ones I've encountered before."

Yukari responds, "Yes, Reimu; as you two get stronger, so do the wild ones. And also the bosses as well. They are getting stronger, but that means the rewards are bigger as well."

Alice says, "Now that's something to look forward to."

**Turn 1: **

Reimu's Turn (130/130 HP): Used Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb [Easy] (8/15 SP). All Fairies took 10 damage each. (10/20 times 3).

Marisa's Turn (110/110 HP): Used Danmaku on Fairy A. She took 13 damage (0/20 HP). Fairy A is defeated.

Fairy B and C's Turn: Used Danmaku on Reimu. She took 14 damage (116/130 HP).

**Turn 2:**

Reimu's Turn (116/130 HP): Used Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Normal] (5/15 SP). Both Fairies took 15 damage each. (0/20 each). Fairy B and Fairy C are defeated.

Victory!

Experience- 45 (80 to 125/130)

Yen: 500- 2800 to 3300

Items: None

* * *

They keep flying until they reach the Human Village.

Enter: Human Village.

Reimu and Marisa land at the Human Village. In this area, they can restore all of the stats, meet people here, and even shop.

Marisa smiles, "Ahhh, the Human Village. Life is peaceful here."

Alice suggests, "Hey, you two. Did you know that there is a shop there? You can buy various items using the Yen you've collected."

Yukari adds, "You can go to the regular shop to buy Items and Weather orbs needed for the road. Or, you can also go to the Kourindou where you can special items."

Marisa nods, "Whichever way you want to go, Reimu. Or if you don't want to go to shop now, we can start heading to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Let's make sure to rest, first."

"Gotcha!"

Reimu first enters a Rest house. All stats are restored. They head out and decided to enter the normal shop.

The female shopkeeper greets, "Good day to you, fellow heroes. Welcome to my shop. Here, you can buy a variety of items and Weather Orbs. You can also sell any items for half their current worth. How, may I help you?"

Here is the list of the current items available in the shop.

**A. Power Item- 500 Yen**

**B. Point Item- 500 Yen**

**C. 1-Up Item- 1000 Yen**

**D. Sunny Weather Orb- 5000 Yen**

**E. Drizzle Weather Orb- 5000 Yen **

**Current Yen: 3300**

Reimu examines, "Wow, the prices are steep."

Marisa examines, "There's no way we can get a lot of items at this point."

"Hmm... how about we get a 1-Up Item. That could come in handy."

"Good idea."

The Heroines brought the 1 1-Up Item.

New Item Received- 1 1-Up Item- Allows you to resurrect a fallen ally and bring them back to 1/2 health.

**Current Remaining Yen: 2300**

Shopkeeper says, "Is there anything else you want to do?"

Reimu smiles, "No thank you, that's all we need, now."

"Thank you and come again. We will add more items later."

The Heroines head out of the shop and flies over to the next shop.

They head into Kourindou, and be greeted by an old friend, Rinnosuke Morichika.

Rinnosuke puts down a book he was reading and greets his friends, "Reimu, Marisa, so good to see you two, again."

Reimu and Marisa greets back, "Hi, Rinnosuke."

"So, what's with the floating orbs?"

Yukari says, "You should recognize my voice, Rinno."

"Ohh, Yukari-sama, hi!"

Alice replies, "You probably don't remember me, but I am Alice Margatroid, one of Marisa's closest friends."

"Oh, Alice... I remember Marisa mentioning you a few times. Soooo, do what I do owe this visit?"

Reimu approaches him, "Well, word on the street is that you know of special... items that can help us on our adventure."

"You heard right, Reimu. This shop does indeed have... special items. In addition to my usual collection of outside world items, I have stuff which can be very valuable. Equipment for the boost of stats, Spell Cards to be recognized, and even... Secret Maps that contain special information for meeting special people to get special things from them. I've got a whole lot of goodies so choose whatever you like.

However, don't think you two will get away with not paying this time. In fact, just for the fun of it, you can't buy anything in this shop until you pay back all of the stuff you didn't pay for before."

Marisa jumps, "Are you serious? Darn... so how much do you we owe you?"

"Let's see... uhh... well... lets chomp it down to 10000 yen. So, do you have the money or not?"

Reimu says, "Sorry, we don't."

"Well, I guess this means you can't buy from me. That also means you can't sell items to me, because I won't accept it. Come back when you have 10000 yen; then, we can talk."

"Fine, let's go Marisa."

Reimu and Marisa left Kourindou. Since they can't buy anything from there, they will have to wait until they have at least 10,000 yen. For now, they head off to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

* * *

Location: Misty Lake

Misty Lake, the lake where fairies roam around to play near in. Reimu and Marisa fly over it like no one will get in their way. But, somebody does get in their way.

Reimu says, "We should be getting close to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Marisa."

"If anyone can figure out the answers to the orb, it's gotta be Patchouli."

"Hold on there... stop flying, you two!", called out a fairy.

But, this fairy isn't just a fairy; it's the recognizable Ice Fairy many people know of. Cirno stopped in their tracks. She is accompanied by Daiyousei, a close friend of hers.

Cirno says, "Where do you two think you are going?"

Reimu smirks, "Not that it is any of your business, but we are heading into the mansion."

"The mansion... why would you go there?"

"Because we need to ask someone if they know what kind of orb we possess."

"What Orb?"

"Didn't you see a lot of orbs fell from sky? Well, we got one of them."

"Ohhh, those pretty orbs we saw? Yeah, I saw one of them fall down to the mansion."

Marisa says, "One of them is in the mansion? Then Patchouli may already know what that orb is. Another reason to go there."

"Hey, you two, do you want to battle against us?"

"We don't have time to play with you... maybe later."

"NO, we want to battle you, now! I'm the strongest, cause I've been doing some training. So, I can take you two out."

Reimu replies, "So, you've gotten stronger? Well, I will admit, you do get stronger the more times we fight you. But, don't think this means you can beat us."

"We'll see about that. Bring it on!"

Boss Battle Starts!

* * *

Cirno and Daiyousei wants to battle

Daiyousei:

HP- 70

Melee- 10

Danmaku- 12

Special Attack: Spinning Rush- 20 Atk, 1 Hit, 1 Target

**Turn 1: **

Reimu's Turn (130/130 HP): Specials- Used Enemy Learning Orb on Cirno.

Cirno's Info:

HP- 100

Melee- 12

Danmaku- 15

Special Ability: Pure Frozen Ice- If Cirno reaches 1/4 of her current HP left, all of her attacks are increased by 50 Percent.

Spell Cards:

Ice Sign: Icicle Machine Gun [Easy]: 1 Attack, 20 Hits, 1 Target. Shoots out Icicles from her hand.

Ice Sign: Sword Freezer [Normal]: 4 Attack, 7 Hits, 1 Target. Brings out an Icicle Sword and uses it the slash the opponent.

Freeze Sign: Perfect Freeze [Hard]: 3 Atk, 20 Hits, All Targets. Requires one turn to charge the attack. Next turn, releases bullets, then freezes the entire area, causing all opponents to be frozen for 1 turn.

Reimu reads Cirno's info and says to Marisa, "Hmm... well Marisa, it appears like Cirno isn't fooling around. She actually decently powerful."

"And that spell card... It's so powerful and it freezes us, too, which allows them an extra turn to attack again. We have to play carefully, Reimu, or else we could take a lot of damage and not be able to do anything about it."

Marisa's Turn (110/110 HP): Specials- Used Alice Orb (5/10 HOB). Alice Orb activates in three turns.

Daiyousei's Turn (70/70 HP): Used Melee on Reimu. She took 10 damage (120/130 HP).

Cirno's Turn (100/100 HP): Used Danmaku on Marisa. She took 15 damage (95/110 HP).

**Turn 2: **

**Alice Orb activates in two turns.**

Reimu's Turn (120/130 HP): Spell Card- Used Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Normal] (12/15 SP). Daiyousei took 15 damage (55/70 HP) and Cirno took 15 damage (85/100 HP)

Marisa's Turn (95/110 HP): Specials- Used MP Regeneration Bottle. MP will recover overtime for 10 turns.

Daiyousei's Turn (55/70 HP): Used Melee on Marisa. She took 10 damage (85/110 HP).

Cirno's Turn (85/100 HP): Used Ice Sign: Icicle Machine Gun [Easy] on Reimu. She took 20 damage. (100/130 HP).

**Turn 3: **

**Alice Orb activates in 1 turn.**

**MP Bottle Restores 1 SP (13/15 SP). 9 Turns left.**

Reimu's Turn (100/130 HP): Used Danmaku Attack on Daiyousei. She took 11 damage (44/70 HP).

Marisa's Turn (85/110 HP): Spell Card- Used Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Easy] (10/15 SP) on Daiyousei. She took 15 damage (29/70 HP).

Daiyousei's Turn (29/70 HP): Used Spinning Rush on Marisa. She took 20 damage (65/110 HP).

Cirno's Turn (85/100 HP): Used Melee Attack on Reimu. She took 12 damage (88/130 HP).

**Turn 4:**

**MP Bottle Restores 1 SP (11/15 SP). 8 Turns left.**

**Alice Orb is ready to activate.**

**...**

**Ability Selected. Activate Hail Weather effect. Team Reimu has their Danmaku power doubled. 5 Turns left.**

Reimu's Turn (88/130 HP): Used Danmaku Attack on Daiyousei. She took 22 damage (7/70 HP).

Marisa's Turn (65/110 HP): Used Danmaku Attack on Daiyousei. She took 26 damage (0/70 HP). Daiyousei is defeated.

Cirno says in rage, "Daiyousei! ... How dare you take down my friend? You're gonna pay for this!"

Cirno's Turn (85/100 HP): Charges up for her Spell Card...

**Turn 5: **

**MP Bottle Restores 1 SP (12/15 SP). 7 Turns left.**

**Hail Weather is in play. 4 Turns left.**

Reimu's Turn (88/130 HP): Specials- Used Cautionary Border on herself. Protected from all attacks in 1 turn's time. 5 Turns remaining.

Marisa's Turn (65/110 HP): Tactics- Used Dodge.

Cirno declares, "Take this, my best Spell Card!"

Cirno's Turn (85/100 HP): Used Freeze Sign: Perfect Freeze [Hard]. Reimu was protected by the Cautionary Border. Some danmaku was reflected back at her. Took 15 damage (70/100 HP). Marisa dodges the entire attack.

**Turn 6: **

**MP Bottle Restores 1 SP (13/15 SP). 6 Turns left.**

**Hail Weather is in play. 3 Turns left.**

**Cautionary Border disappears.**

Reimu's Turn (88/130 HP): Used Danmaku on Cirno. Took 22 damage (48/100 HP).

Marisa's Turn (65/110 HP): Used Danmaku on Cirno. Took 26 damage (22/100 HP).

Cirno's Turn (22/100 HP). Pure Frozen Ice activates. Used Ice Sign: Sword Freezer [Normal] on Reimu. Took 42 damage (46/130 HP).

**Turn 7: **

**MP Bottle Restores 1 SP (14/15 SP). 5 Turns left.**

**Hail Weather is in play. 2 Turns left.**

**Pure Frozen Ice is currently active.**

Reimu's Turn (46/130 HP). Spell Card- Used Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb [Easy] (7/15 SP) on Cirno. She took 30 damage (0/100 HP). Cirno is defeated.

Cirno faintly replies, "Darn... I need to do some more training..."

Victory!

Experience: 200- 130/130 (195 left)

LEVEL UP

Level from 3 to 4

Party:

SP- 15 to 18

Reimu:

HP- 130 to 140

Melee- 9 to 11

Danmaku- 11 to 12

Marisa:

HP- 110 to 120

Melee- 7 to 8

Danmaku- No change

Experience: 195- 150/150 (45 left)

LEVEL UP

Level from 4 to 5

Party:

SP- 18 to 22

Reimu:

HP- 140 to 170

Melee- 11 to 14

Danmaku- 12 to 14

Marisa:

HP- 120 to 150

Melee- 8 to 10

Danmaku- 13 to 19

Skill Cards Difficult Up

Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb [Easy] to [Normal]: 7 SP, 10 Atk, 6 Targets, 1 Hit

0 Cooldown.

Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Easy] to [Normal]: 5 SP, 8 Atk, 1 Target, 6 Hits, 0 Cooldown.

Love Sign: Master Spark [Easy] to [Normal] 10 SP, 3 Atk, All Targets, 10 Hits, 1 Cooldown.

Experience: 45- 45/180

Yen: 3000 (Total- 5300)

Items: 1 Diamond Dust Weather Orb- Nulls the Enemies' Special Abilities. Lasts for 2 Turns.

* * *

Cirno, still knocked down, says to them, "Fine, I admit defeat. But, we will have a rematch sometime."

Reimu smiles, "That's fine by us. Alright, everyone... we're almost to the Mansion. Let's go!"

And so, our Heroines are nearing the Scarlet Devil Mansion. With Cirno defeated, they proceed forward. Will Patchouli know the answer to their burning question? Will they discover the next orb there? And will Yukari give Reimu her orb? These answers and more will be solved in the next episode.

* * *

**PDA777: And that's that. So, that wraps up another episode, wouldn't you agree, girls?**

**Reimu: Yep, another on is done!**

**Marisa: So, we'll see you all on the next episode.**

**PDA777: Until next time, See ya!**


	4. The Elemental Master

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Touhou Related! Zun does!**_

**PDA777: Hello everybody, PDA here, and welcome back to another episode of Touhou RPG. I'm once again here with Reimu and Marisa who will help us start up today's episode.**

**Marisa: Ahh, yes, it's another great day for some more butt kicking.**

**Reimu: Okay everyone, so in today's update, we go into the Scarlet Devil Mansion to see if Patchouli knows something about these orbs we possess. After getting the info, she wants us to fight her first to see if we are ready for the future battles ahead.**

**Marisa: This battle will be hard, so we need to be ready for it.**

**PDA777: So, let's begin. Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**Miko Information Center**_

**Party Members:**

_**All Party Info**_

SP: 22/22

TP: ?

HOB: 10/10

Yen: 5300

Level: 5

Exp: 45/180

Total Exp: 535

Heroine Orbs Total: 1

_**Reimu Hakurei**_

HP: 170/170

Melee Attack: 14

Danmaku Attack: 14

Dodge and Graze Chance: 100 Percent

_**Marisa Kirisame**_

HP: 150/150

Melee Attack: 10

Danmaku Attack: 19

Dodge and Graze Chance: 100 Percent

**All Special Moves:**

_**Spellcards**_

**Reimu Hakurei**

A. Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Normal]- 3 SP, 15 Attack, 2 Targets, 1 Hit Each, 30 Attack Power Total, 0 Cooldown Turns, Hits Ground and Air Enemies; Reimu shoots Ying-Yang Orbs from her hand.

B. Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb [Normal]- 7 SP, 10 Attack, 6 Targets, 1 Hit Each, 60 Attack Power Total, 0 Cooldown turns, Hits All Enemies; Summons colorful orbs near Reimu, then sends them to attack the enemies.

**Marisa Kirisame**

A. Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Normal]- 5 SP, 8 Attack, 1 Target, 6 Hits, 48 Attack Power Total, Hits Any Enemy, 0 Cooldown Turns; Shoots Stars from her hands.

B. Love Sign: Master Spark [Normal]- 10 Sp, 3 Attack, All Targets, 10 Hits, 30 Attack Power for each target, Hits only Ground enemies; 1 Cooldown Turn; Shoots a Giant Rainbow colored laser from her hands.

_**Team Attacks**_

**?**

_**Special Abilities**_

**Reimu Hakurei**

A. Enemy Learning Orb- 0 SP, 0 Cooldown; Allows you to get all the information needed on an enemy.

B. Cautionary Border [L1]- 10 SP, 7 Cooldown; Places a Blue Shield near an ally. If a Danmaku Attack attempts to hit them, it will reflect the attack back at one of the enemies. If they try to attack directly, then the attack fails, and they take half the damage they would have given the protector. The Shield will disappear on the turn it's used up if the Shield is activated by an attack. Otherwise, the Shield lasts for 5 turns and the Cooldown starts after the shield is gone.

**Marisa Kirisame**

A. SP Regeneration Bottle [L1]- 0 SP, 10 Cooldown after bottle disappears; When used, SP is restored by 1 every start of the team's turn for 10 turns. Only one type of bottle can be placed on the field at a time.

B. Alice Orb- 5 HOB, 10 Cooldown after Orb effects wear off, Requires 3 Turns to activate one the effects of the orb. Effect 1: Activate the Hail Weather Orb effect.

_**Tactics**_

A. Defend- Reduces all incoming damage by half. Certain abilities might change this effect.

B. Dodge- Have a chance of dodging an upcoming attack. The chances are based on each character and can vary depending on abilities.

C. Graze- Can pass through certain Danmaku attacks. You will receive graze points, which can give you a variety of different bonus. Successfully grazing through a spell card will make the bonuses better. The effects might change depending on abilities.

D. Escape- Run away from the battle. Abilities or important battles can null this tactic out.

E. Switch- Allows you to change the order of who attacks first in a battle. This tactic can be done as many times in a turn as you want.

F. Declare- Gathers energy to refill 5 Bars of the HOB meter.

**Heroine Orbs:**

_**A. Blue Star Orb : ?**_

_**B. Purple Eye Orb: ?**_

_**C. **_

_**D. **_

_**E. **_

_**F. **_

_**G. **_

**Items:**

1. Sunny Weather Orb (4)- Gives the Team 100 Percent Chance to Dodge or Graze attacks regardless of abilities. Lasts for 5 turns.

2. Drizzle Weather Orb (1)- Gives the Team Double their Attack power with their Spellcards. Lasts for 3 turns.

3. Hail Weather Orb (1)- Gives the Team Double their Attack power with Danmaku attacks. Lasts for 5 turns.

4. Diamond Dust Weather Orb (1)- Nulls the Enemies' Special Abilities. Lasts for 2 Turns.

5. Power Item (4)- Increases Melee and Danmaku Attack by 5 for 3 Turns.

6. Point Item (1)- Restores 30 HP, 10 SP, and ? TP.

7. 1-Up Item (1) - Allows you to resurrect a fallen ally and bring them back to 1/2 health.

8. Magic Potion (1)- Restores 50 SP.

9. Shielding Doll (10)- They act as sacrifices and protects one of your allies. It makes all incoming attacks be cut in half. Has infinite turns, but lasts for one round of attacks. It is stackable with other Shielding Dolls.

**Special Equipment:**

**?**

**Extra Information:**

A. There are seven different levels of Spellcards: Easy, Normal, Hard, Lunatic, Extra, Phantasm, and Ultimate. Also, certain Special abilities may have Levels. Level ranges vary.

B. Speed Attacks- Multiple Opponents doing the same attack at the same time. This is for making the battles go a little faster.

C. Critical Hit- A very small chance of Doubling an attack's attack power.

D. Character Orbs- Each Orb activated raises that Character Meter. When the meter is full, you get to use one of the selected actions as the start of your turn. The action does not use up anybody's turn and it can be activated anytime once the meter is full. One of each of that Character's Summoning Orbs can only be activated one at a time.

E. Enemy Positions- There are 3 Different positions that the enemies can be at: Ground, Air, and Ceiling. Certain attacks effect whether or not they can hit a certain enemy position. Certain Spell Cards and Specials might give bonuses when used against a certain positioned enemy. Regular Attacks hit all enemies regardless of where they are.

* * *

**Episode 4: The Elemental Master**

Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion Gate

Our Heroines, Reimu and Marisa, alongside Yukari and Alice in their Communication Orbs are heading to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to get answers on the Orb they have, in the hopes of Patchouli knowing what these mysterious orbs are. But, first, there is a guard they need to get past, first.

Hong spots them and stops them, "Halt! Reimu, Marisa, state your business."

Marisa sweatdrops, "Err, nice to see you, too, Meiling."

Reimu replies, "We're here to see Patchouli, because we need to know something."

Hong says, "Sounds reasonable... I'm surprised to see you come directly to the gate, Marisa, instead of sneaking out to the back where I can't see you."

"Well, this is important and I'm trying to cut back in doing that."

"Hmm... I have been hearing less complaints from Patchouli recently..."

Alice states, "It's kind of obvious why she hasn't been doing that as much lately."

"Because it's getting old and boring?"

"Because she's been hanging out with me recently!"

"Okay... moving on. So, just curious... what is it you want to ask Patchouli about?"

Reimu answers, "It's about these orbs that feel from the sky."

"The orbs... oh, those orbs. I saw them... they don't seem bad, except one did fell inside the mansion. I think Patchouli is studying the orb right now."

"I see... well, are you gonna let us pass?"

"Sure thing, since it seems you are investigating them."

Hong opens the gates and they went through them. The gates closed up and they rang the doorbell. After 15 seconds, Sakuya opens the door.

Sakuya smiles, "Well, well, if it isn't Reimu and Marisa. And... weird floating orbs that follow you two?"

Yukari giggles, "What, you don't remember the Communication Orbs we used? Oh, that's right... you never investigated the Underground like we did."

"Haha, very funny! So, what business do our two Heroines have in the Scarlet Devil Mansion?"

Reimu answers, "We're here to see Patchouli."

"Let me guess... you want to know more about the orbs that fell out of the sky not too long ago?"

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"It's kind of obvious. After all, one of those orbs fell in the mansion while I was preparing dinner."

"Do you know anything about them?"

"All I've heard from Patchouli was that they were called the Heroine Orbs."

"The Heroine Orbs?"

Yukari thought, _"So that's what they're called..."_

Marisa asked, "And what did the orb look like?"

"Hmm... from what I recalled, I believe it was a Gold colored Orb with Crystal shapes all over it."

"Wow! Well, check out the one we have. It's a Blue orb with stars over it."

"Hmm... you know, that orb seems to resemble you, Marisa."

"Err, I sorry?"

"You have a Blue Orb with stars all over it. Stars, that's your primary form of danmaku, isn't it?"

"I guess that's true. I did found it first."

"And, you know, when I gave this orb to Patchouli, she really seem to like having it, you know?"

Reimu ponders, "But, a Gold orb with crystals? What does that got to do with her?"

Marisa guesses, "Maybe it has something to do with her Philosopher's Stone? You know, cause it creates 5 Crystals to attack."

Sakuya blinks, "That makes since."

Yukari thinks, "_Come to think of it, my orb is a Purple Orb with an eye in the middle. I swear, if that doesn't resemble me, I'm gonna hurt someone. Oh great, I been watching too many of those videos. Silly Youtube..."_

"Alright, I can let you in. But, be careful. The fairies have been going crazy lately. I had to try to restrain many of them by sending them back to their rooms. But, there maybe a few stranglers remaining. Good luck!"

Reimu smiles, "Thanks, we'll be careful."

They enter the mansion and they head to the Voile Library.

* * *

Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion

Reimu and Marisa take a walk around the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The Mansion is a huge home with many rooms that can make the average person be completely lost at. There are also Fairy maids who work around the mansion as well. However, they are also affected that the incident and have gone mad as well as the rest of the lessers.

The two have suddenly encountered Fairy maids. They decide to attack!

Wild Battle Start!

* * *

2 Fairy Maids:

HP: 50

Melee- 5

Danmaku- 10

Maid A: Ground

Maid B: Flying

Yukari speaks to them, "Reimu, do you notice something right off the bat?"

"Err... Fairy Maids are attacking us?"

"Besides that... look, one is on the ground and one is flying. I think it's about time I teach you about Enemy Positions."

"And... it matters how?"

"It can matter for a lot of reasons. There are three different positions an enemy can be on. Ground, Flying, and Ceiling. Certain Spellcards you possess can only affect certain enemies. For example, Marisa's Master Spark can only hit enemies on the ground. While her Stardust Reverie can hit any enemy regardless of position. It's another factor you need to take in while battling."

"I see... anything else I need to know?"

"Yes! Certain Spellcards can receive bonuses depending on the enemy positions. Keep in mind, enemies and even bosses can change their positions."

Marisa asks, "Is it possible that we could change our positions?"

"No, it is not possible. All of you will always remain on the ground during battles."

"Wait, if that's true, then what about when we did that one battle while we were in the air?"

"That's a special Air battle. In those types of battles, all spellcards can hit regardless of position, but no special bonuses can be applied either."

"Okay! Thanks for the info!"

"No problem. Now, back to battling!"

**Turn 1:**

Reimu's Turn (170/170 HP): Used Melee on Maid A. Took 14 damage (36/50 HP).

Marisa's Turn (150/150 HP): Used Danmaku on Maid A. Took 19 damage (17/50 HP).

Maid A's Turn (17/50 HP): Used Melee on Reimu. Took 5 damage (165/170 HP).

Maid B's Turn (50/50 HP): Used Melee on Reimu. Took 5 damage (160/170 HP).

**Turn 2: **

Reimu's Turn (160/170 HP): Used Danmaku on Maid B. Took 14 damage (36/50 HP).

Marisa's Turn (150/150 HP): Used Danmaku on Maid A. Took 19 damage (0/50 HP). Fairy Maid A is defeated.

Maid B's Turn (36/50 HP): Used Danmaku on Marisa. Took 10 damage (140/150 HP).

**Turn 3: **

Reimu's Turn (160/170 HP): Used Danmaku on Maid B. Took 14 damage (22/50 HP).

Marisa's Turn (140/150 HP): Used Melee on Maid B. Took 10 damage (12/50 HP).

Maid B's Turn (12/50 HP): Used Melee on Marisa. Took 5 damage (135/150 HP).

**Turn 4: **

Reimu's Turn (160/170 HP) Used Melee on Maid B. Took 14 damage (0/50 HP). Fairy Maid B is defeated!

Victory!

Received 150 Exp. (45 to 180/180) (Remaining: 15)

LEVEL UP!

Level 5 - 6

SP: 22 - 24

Reimu:

HP: 170 - 200

Melee: 14 - 16

Danmaku: 14 - 16

Marisa:

HP: 150 - 160

Melee: 10 - 14

Danmaku: 19 - 21

15/200 Experience

1000 Yen Received: 5300 - 6300

1 Point Item Received

* * *

The two Heroines continue to move to the Library.

They encounter more Fairy Maids. They go into battle again.

Wild Battle Start

* * *

3 Fairy Maids

HP: 50

Melee Attack: 6

Danmaku Attack: 12

Maid A: Ground

Maid B: Ground

Maid C: Ground

**Turn 1: **

Reimu's Turn (200/200 HP): Used Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb [Normal] (17/24 SP). Each Maid took 20 damage (30/50 HP times 3).

Marisa's Turn (160/160 HP): Used Love Sign: Master Spark [Normal] (7/24 SP). Each Maid too 30 damage (0/50 HP times 3.) Fairy Maids A, B, C Defeated.

VICTORY!

Received 225 Exp. (15 to 200/200) (Remaining: 40)

LEVEL UP!

6 - 7

SP: 24 - 27

Reimu:

HP: 200 - 220

Melee: 16 - 19

Danmaku: 16 - 19

Marisa:

HP: 160 - 180

Melee: 14 - 16

Danmaku: 21 - 24

Experience: 40/300

Spell Card Difficulty UP!

Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Normal] to [Hard]- 5 SP, 25 Attack, 3 Targets, 1 Hit Each. 75 Damage total.

Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Normal] to [Hard]- 6 SP, 10 Attack, 1 Target, 10 Damage, 100 Damage total.

1500 Yen Received: 6300 - 7800

Received 1 Shielding Doll.

* * *

The two Heroines now gotten to the door to the Voile Library. They entered it.

Location: Voile Library

The Voile Library, a very, very huge library complete with many, many books, stacked in hundreds of bookshelf. It was here that Patchouli Knowledge, librarian and Elementist specialist, studies on the Heroine Orb she found.

Reimu and Marisa flies around to find Patchouli. The assistant, Koakuma, notices their arrival and greets them.

"Hi, Reimu, Marisa!"

Marisa grins, "What's going on, Koakuma?"

"Haven't see you around here lately. Have you finally learned your lesson on stealing books?"

"Errr... well... I just been hanging around with someone else, actually."

"That's too bad... Patchouli-sama kind of misses you."

"She does? I knew she couldn't get enough of me."

Reimu asks, "Anyway, we would like to see her, if you don't mind. We have to discuss about the Orb she found."

"Oh yes, that. You seem to be involved in all of this, right?"

"One way or another."

"Alright, I'll bring you to her. Follow me."

The two follow Koakuma to Patchouli.

They land near where Patchouli is at. She is currently studying the orb and trying to look up it's origins.

Koakuma calls, "Patchouli, Reimu and Marisa are here to see you."

"Ahhhh! Okay! I was suspecting you two would show up. Are you here about this Orb?"

Reimu nods, "Indeed we are."

"Then, let us sit and discuss this manner."

They sat at some chairs that were laid down.

Patchouli starts, "So, have you found any info on these Heroine Orbs?"

Reimu replies, "Not very much. We do know that we have one Orb with us. Marisa, show it to her."

Marisa hands her the Blue Star Orb.

Patchouli examines it, "I see... this seems to match your attire perfectly, Marisa."

"I know... I was told that earlier."

Reimu asks, "So, you have a Gold Crystal Orb that we heard from Sakuya, right?"

"That's right! Here it is?"

She shows them the Heroine Orb.

"Wow, that's quite pretty."

Marisa agrees, "Yes, I think it fits you quite well, Patchy."

Yukari says, "I actually have something I need to show you as well, Patchouli."

Patchouli states, "Ah, Yukari. I see you are using the Orbs you made."

"Indeed I am!"

"And Marisa... that's for Alice, isn't it?"

"Yeps!"

"I knew it. Anywho, what did you wanted to show me, Yukari?"

"This!"

Yukari gaps in the Purple Eye Orb.

Reimu gasps, "Yukari... this is another Heroine Orb. How long did you have this?"

"Not too long ago today. Ran came to me and gave me the orb she found near our home."

Patchouli examines the orb, "This Orb seems to fit you quite well, Yukari. A Purple Orb with an Eye in it."

Reimu wonders, "Do you think that all the Orbs that we're found fit the founder perfectly?"

"Well, from Marisa, Yukari, and my perspective, it would appear so. I don't think this is a mere coincidence."

Alice asks her, "So, did you find any info on the Heroine Orbs? And of this incident that involves this all in?"

"I found some information, but not a lot so far."

"Tell us what you found out so far."

"Okay, so first off, there are a total of Seven Heroine Orbs. According to the legend, there was once a great and terrible incident. A Massive Giant appeared and went off to destroy the innocent people around its path. The weak minded brave ones who tried to stop the one who caused it were instead had their minds driven mad, destroying anything in their path. All hope seemed lost.

Until one day, one gatherer and the seven possessors of the legendary Heroine Orbs appeared. These 8 Heroines were the only ones who could stop them. Supposedly, these Heroine Orbs were the only things that could stop the evil one from its evil doing. The Gatherer combined the powers of the Seven Heroine Orbs and the powers from the possessors and used it to destroy the main villain, destroy the giant, and freeing the enraged humans, thus saving the world. This happened 1600 years ago."

Yukari replies, "You said... 1600 years ago, right? I... saw the whole incident."

Reimu blinks, "You... saw it all? It's incredibly hard to imagine you living that long, Yukari-sama!"

"I know, I look very young for my age, don't I? But, it's true. I remember that incident. They were destroying everything. I was... still young and not that powerful yet, so there was nothing that I could have done. But, when I saw those brave women who stopped the tyranny, it was... amazing. It's been so long since the incident, that I couldn't remember their faces."

Patchouli sighs, "Unfortunately, that's all I could find for looking up the Heroine Orbs."

Marisa asks, "Do you know if these orbs have any like... special powers, or something like that?"

"Special powers? Individually, no. But, we do know what happens when all seven are together."

Reimu summarizes, "So Basically, we have to gather the Seven Heroine Orbs by gathering the Seven Heroines in order for us to find who started all this?"

"Yes, basically."

"At least we're getting somewhere in our lead."

Marisa asks, "If that's the case, then would you like to come with us?"

"I would love to, but first... I have to see if you are strong enough for the challenges."

"... Really? You do realize who you are speaking to, right?

"Yes, but, we battle differently, right? I gotta make sure you're ready for the challenges ahead. You two will battle me and Koakuma. I'm sure the great Heroines will have no trouble beating me and Koakuma together. Besides, there's a new spell card I want to try."

"I guess we have no choice. Let's go, Reimu!"

"Right, Marisa!"

Boss Battle Starts!

* * *

Patchouli Knowledge: 700/700 HP

Koakuma:

HP 500/500

Melee: 20

Danmaku: 18

Specials:

Drain- Does 30 damage. Restores 1/2 of the damage dealt.

Double Drain- Does 20 damage to two enemies. Restores 1/2 of the damage dealt total.

Fire- Must have 1/2 Health remaining. Does 50 damage.

Fire and Water- Must have 1/4 Health remaining. Does 40 damage to all enemies.

**Turn 1: **

Reimu's Turn (220/220 HP): Used Enemy Learning Orb on Patchouli.

Patchouli Knowledge

HP: 700/700

Melee: 5

Danmaku: 25

Spellcards:

Fire Sign: Ring of Agni [Normal]; 20 Damage, 1 Target, 2 Hits, 40 damage total; A Ring of Fire is summoned that is thrown to the enemy and then comes back for more.

Water Sign: Princess Undine [Normal]; 10 Damage, 4 Target, 1 Hit, 40 damage total; Gushers appear from her and sprays to the enemies.

Wood Sign: Green Storm [Normal]; 2 damage, 1 Target, 20 Hits, 40 damage total; a storm of sharp leaves appear to damage the enemy.

Earth Sign: Trilithon Shake [Normal]; 5 damage, All Targets, 4 damage, Damage total varies; she shakes the ground, causing rocks to fall from the sky.

Metal Sign: Silver Dragon [Normal]; 40 damage, 1 target, 1 hit, 40 damage total; A giant metal ball is summoned to crush enemies.

Sun Stone: Royal Flare [Hard]; 3 damage, all targets, 30 hits, damage total varies; 1 turn of charging requires. Releases a huge burst of fire that does a ton of damage. Special Effect: Decrease Dodge Rate by 50 Percent and Graze Rate by 25 Percent.

Moon Sign: Silent Selene [Hard]; 30 damage, 1 hit, ? targets, 30 damage total, 5 turn duration; Acts as a protective shield. Prevents Melee Attacks and Melee based spellcards from hitting for a certain number of turns. If attempting to use Melee, you will take a certain number of damage and your attack will cancel.

Elemental Sign: Philosopher's Super Crystals [Easy]; 7 turn charge, 7 turn duration; Power Up Crystals. Danmaku Attacks from her will double in power. All Damage based spellcards from her will double in power. Spells that require charging will activate instantly. Spells that cooldown will cut the cooldown time in half. Spells that have a turn duration will be infinite for the remainder of this spell. When this spell ends, the current number of turns remaining will continue to go down after.

Marisa jumps in shock, "Holy heck! Do you see all of those spell cards she can use?"

Reimu replies, "Wow, such a jump in difficulty. This is gonna be anything but easy. Marisa, let's be very careful."

"Yeah, we can do this!"

Marisa's Turn (180/180 HP): Used Alice Orb (5/10 HOB). 3 Turns before Orb activates.

Koakuma's Turn (500/500 HP): Used Melee on Marisa. Took 20 damage (160/180 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (700/700 HP): Used Danmaku on Reimu. Took 25 damage (195/220 HP).

**Turn 2: **

**Alice Orb is Charging. 2 Turns Remaining.**

Reimu's Turn (195/220 HP): Used Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Hard] (22/27 SP). Koakuma took 75 damage (425/500 HP).

Marisa's Turn (160/180 HP): SP Regeneration Bottle [L1]. 1 SP is restored every turn for 10 turns.

Koakuma's Turn (425/500 HP): Used Drain on Reimu. Took 30 damage (165/220 HP). Restored 15 HP (440/500 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (700/700 HP): Used Elemental Sign: Philosopher's Super Crystals [Easy]. The Crystals are gathering... 7 Turns remaining.

**Turn 3:**

**Alice Orb is Charging. 1 Turn Remaining.**

**1 SP is restored (23/27 SP). 9 Turns Remaining.**

**The Crystals are gathering... 6 Turns Remaining.**

Reimu's Turn (165/220 HP): Used Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Hard] (18/27 SP). Did 50 damage to Koakuma (390/500 HP) and 25 damage to Patchouli (675/700 HP).

Marisa's Turn (160/180 HP): Used Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Hard] (12/27 SP). Did 100 damage to Koakuma (290/500 HP).

Koakuma's Turn (290/500 HP): Used Double Drain. Reimu took 20 damage (145/220 HP) and Marisa took 20 damage (140/180 HP). Restores 20 HP (310/500 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (675/700 HP): Used Earth Sign: Trilithon Shake [Normal]. Reimu took 20 damage (125/220 HP) and Marisa took 20 damage (120/180 HP).

**Turn 4:**

**Alice Orb can now be activated.**

**1 SP is restored (13/27 SP). 8 Turns Remaining.**

**The Crystals are gathering... 5 Turns Remaining.**

Alice's Orb has been activated. Hail Weather in effect. Reimu's team Danmaku power is now doubled for 5 turns.

Reimu's Turn (125/220 HP): Used Danmaku on Koakuma. She took 38 damage (272/500 HP).

Marisa's Turn (120/180 HP): Used Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Hard] (7/27 SP). Koakuma took 100 damage (172/500 HP).

Koakuma's Turn (172/500 HP): Used Fire on Marisa. Does 50 damage (70/180 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (675/700 HP): Used Fire Sign: Ring of Agni [Normal]. Does 40 damage to Reimu (85/220 HP).

**Turn 5: **

**1 SP is restored (8/27 SP). 7 Turns Remaining.**

**The Crystals are gathering... 4 Turns Remaining.**

**Hail Weather is in effect. 4 Turns Remaining.**

Reimu's Turn (85/220 HP): Used Point Item. Gave to Marisa. Marisa restores 30 HP (100/180 HP) and the Team restores 10 SP (18/27 SP).

Marisa's Turn (100/180 HP): Used Graze.

Koakuma's Turn (172/500 HP): Used Fire on Marisa. Marisa grazes the attack. Marisa restores 20 HP (120/180 HP). Marisa gains 5 Attack for 2 turns.

Patchouli's Turn (675/700 HP): Used Water Sign: Princess Undine [Normal]. Reimu took 10 damage (75/220 HP). Marisa grazes all of the attacks. Restored 30 HP (150/180 HP).

**Turn 6: **

**1 SP is restored (19/27 SP). 6 Turns Remaining.**

**The Crystals are gathering... 3 Turns Remaining.**

**Hail Weather is in effect. 3 Turns Remaining.**

Alice calls, "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt the battle, but I like to say something really quick. You might have noticed that Marisa gained some power during that graze attack, right? Well, you might also be thinking that the attack power is added after everything else, right? Well, no, that's not true.

"Certain items that you use have different priorities when it comes to calculating the total damage you do in battle. So, in this scenario, all Weather Orb effect's priority is added last. This means that Marisa adds those boosted attack to her current Melee and Danmaku power before adding the Hail Weather effect onto it. This makes you stronger than you would have if Hail Weather was not priority last. Another thing to keep in mind during battles. Okay, that's all."

Reimu's Turn (75/220 HP): Used Danmaku. Koakuma took 38 damage (134/500 HP).

Marisa's Turn (150/180 HP) (+5 Attack for 2 Turns): Used Danmaku. Koakuma took 58 damage [(24+5) (*2)] (76/500 HP).

Koakuma's Turn (76/500 HP): Used Fire and Water. Reimu took 40 damage (35/220 HP) and Marisa took 40 damage (110/180 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (675/700 HP): Used Wood Sign: Green Storm [Normal]. Reimu took 40 damage (0/220 HP). Reimu fell.

Reimu fell to the ground, "Oww... too much... damage..."

Marisa panicked, "REIMU!"

Yukari said, "Aww man, that sucks. Looks like Reimu couldn't take any more and dropped down."

"W-w-w-w-what do I do, Yukari? I can't possibly beat these two alone now."

"You have a 1-Up item, right? Use is to bring Reimu up."

"Oh yeah... I'm so glad we bought that before this battle."

"One thing that's good when your ally drops down is that you are automatically moved 1 position upward from her. So, when you revive her, Reimu can make her move immediately afterwards. Unlike certain other RPGs..."

"What's an RPG?"

"Don't ask questions and just revive Reimu! You need to be careful next time. We don't want you two to fall this early in battle and get a Game Over already."

"Right!"

"And one more thing just as a note, any stat boosts the individual Heroine has on her, such as Marisa's current Attack boost will disappear if you've fallen. That's all!"

**Turn 7: **

**1 SP is restored (20/27 SP). 5 Turns Remaining.**

**The Crystals are gathering... 2 Turns Remaining.**

**Hail Weather is in effect. 2 Turns Remaining.**

Reimu-Marisa

Marisa's Turn (110/180 HP) (+5 Attack for 1 Turn): Used 1-Up Item on Reimu. Reimu revived (110/220 HP).

Reimu smiles, "Thanks, Marisa!"

Marisa thumbs up, "No problem, Reimu!"

Reimu's Turn: Used Switch.

Marisa - Reimu

Reimu's Turn (110/220 HP): Used Cautionary Border [L1] for herself (10/27 SP). Protected from 1 Attacking round. 5 Turns remaining.

Koakuma's Turn (76/500 HP): Used Double Suck. Marisa took 20 damage (90/180 HP). Restores 10 HP (86/500 HP). Reimu is protected from the attack. Patchouli took 20 damage (655/700 HP). Reimu restores 10 HP (120/220 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (655/700 HP): Used Metal Sign: Silver Dragon [Normal]. Reimu took 40 damage (80/220 HP).

**Turn 8: **

**1 SP is Restored (11/27 SP). 4 Turns Remaining.**

**The Crystals have almost gathered...**

**Hail Weather effect is about to end...**

**Cautionary Border Cooldown. 7 Turns Remaining.**

Reimu's Turn (80/220 HP): Used Shielding Doll on herself. The next attack is reduced in half.

Marisa's Turn (90/180 HP): Used Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Hard] (5/27 SP). Koakuma took 100 damage (0/500 HP). Koakuma is defeated.

Koakuma faintly replied, "Patchouli-sama... I did my best..."

Marisa sighs, "At least... one of them is finally down..."

Reimu sweatdrops, "We still have Patchouli to take care of, though."

"Yeah, don't remind me..."

Patchouli's Turn (655/700 HP): Used Moon Sign: Silent Selene [Hard]. Protected from all Melee attacks for 5 turns.

**Turn 9: **

**1 SP is Restored (6/27 SP). 3 Turns Remaining.**

**The Crystals have gathered! Philosopher's Super Crystals are now active in Patchouli. Boosted stats are now activated. 7 Turns Remaining.**

**Hail Weather effect has ended. Alice Orb is now in Cooldown. 10 turns Remaining.**

**Cautionary Border Cooldown. 6 Turns Remaining.**

**Silent Selene is in effect. 5 Turns remaining.**

Reimu thought, "_Damn, those Crystals are activated. Come on Reimu, think... what can we do to get out of this situation? ... The Weather Orbs!"_

Reimu's Turn (80/220 HP) (Shielding Dolls: 1): Used Sunny Weather Orb. Sunny Weather is now in effect. Graze and Dodge rate is now 100 Percent. 5 Turns Remaining.

Marisa's Turn (90/180 HP): Used Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Hard] (0/27 SP). Patchouli took 100 damage (555/700 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (555/700 HP): Used Fire Sign: Ring of Agni [Normal]. The Fire Crystal glows. Reimu took reduced damage, because of Shielding doll. Took 20 damage (60/220 HP).

Patchouli replies, "Awww, looks like the great Heroines are not doing so well. I think it'll end all of this next turn."

Reimu responds, "Marisa, she's going to use Royal Flare next turn. You better make sure to use Graze."

"Okay, Reimu... I trust you."'

**Turn 10: **

**1 SP is Restored (1/27 SP). 2 Turns Remaining.**

**Philosopher's Super Crystals is currently active. 6 Turns Remaining.**

**Alice Orb is in Cooldown. 9 Turns Remaining.**

**Sunny Weather is active. 4 Turns Remaining.**

**Cautionary Border Cooldown. 5 Turns Remaining.**

**Silent Selene is in effect. 4 Turns remaining.**

Reimu's Turn (60/220 HP): Used Graze.

Marisa's Turn (90/180 HP): Used Graze.

Patchouli calls, "Here I come!"

Patchouli's Turn (555/700 HP): Used Sun Stone: Royal Flare [Hard]. The Sun Crystal glows. Royal Flare is automatically activated. Reimu successfully grazes the attack. Restores 200 HP (220/220 HP). Reimu gains +10 Attack for 3 Turns. Marisa successfully grazes the attack. Restores 200 HP. The team has 50 SP restored (27/27 SP).

Patchouli is shocked, "WHAT? You survived that? Unbelievable!"

**Turn 11: **

**1 SP is Restored. 1 Turn Remaining.**

**Philosopher's Super Crystals is currently active. 5 Turns Remaining.**

**Alice Orb is in Cooldown. 8 Turns Remaining.**

**Sunny Weather is active. 3 Turns Remaining.**

**Cautionary Border Cooldown. 4 Turns Remaining.**

**Silent Selene is in effect. 3 Turns remaining.**

Reimu's Turn (220/220 HP) (+10 Attack for 3 Turns): Used the Drizzle Weather Orb. Sunny Weather has ended. All Spell Cards have Double their Power. 3 Turns Remaining.

Marisa's Turn (180/180 HP): Used Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Hard] (21/27 SP). Patchouli took 200 damage (355/700 HP)

Patchouli's Turn (355/700 HP): Used Danmaku on Marisa. The Super Crystals glow. Took 50 Damage (130/180 HP).

**Turn 12: **

**1 SP is Restored (22/27 SP). SP Regeneration Bottle effect has now ended. 10 Turns of Cooldown Remaining.**

**Philosopher's Super Crystals is currently active. 4 Turns Remaining.**

**Alice Orb Cooldown. 7 Turns Remaining.**

**Drizzle Weather is active. 2 Turns Remaining.**

**Cautionary Border Cooldown. 3 Turns Remaining.**

**Silent Selene is in effect. 2 Turns remaining.**

Reimu's Turn (220/220 HP) (+10 Attack for 2 Turns): Used Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb [Normal] (15/27 SP). Patchouli took 120 damage (235/700 HP).

Marisa's Turn (130/180 HP): Used Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Hard] (9/27 SP). Patchouli took 200 damage (35/700 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (35/700 HP): Used Earth Sign: Trilithon Shake [Normal]. The Earth Crystal glows. Reimu took 40 damage (180/220 HP). Marisa took 40 damage (90/180 HP).

**Turn 13: **

**SP Regeneration Bottle Cooldown. 9 Turns Remaining.**

**Philosopher's Super Crystals is currently active. 3 Turns Remaining.**

**Alice Orb Cooldown. 4 Turns Remaining.**

**Drizzle Weather is about to end...**

**Cautionary Border Cooldown. 2 Turns Remaining.**

**Silent Selene is about to end...**

Reimu's Turn (180/220 HP) (+10 Attack for 1 Turn): Used Melee on Patchouli. She took 29 damage (6/700 HP).

Marisa's turn (90/180 HP): Used Love Sign: Master Spark [Normal]. Patchouli took 60 damage (0/700 HP). Patchouli is defeated.

Patchouli pouted, "Mukyu..."

Reimu pants, "... Finally!"

Marisa shouted, "YEAH! WE WON!"

VICTORY!

Received 1000 Exp. (40 to 300/300) (Remaining: 740)

LEVEL UP

7 - 8

SP: 27-31

Reimu:

HP: 220 - 250

Melee: 19 - 21

Danmaku: 19 - 21

Marisa:

HP: 180 - 210

Melee: 16 - 20

Danmaku: 24 - 26

Experience: (0 to 400/400) (Remaining: 340)

LEVEL UP

8 - 9

SP: 31-36

Reimu:

HP: 250 - 270

Melee: 21 - 26

Danmaku: 21 - 26

Marisa:

HP: 210 - 220

Melee: 20 - 23

Danmaku: 26 - 33

Experience: 340/500

Abilities Level UP:

Cautionary Border [L1 - L2]: 12 SP, 6 Cooldown, Protects from 2 Attacking Rounds. Lasts for 6 Turns.

SP Regeneration Bottle [L1 - L2]: 0 SP, 9 Cooldown. Restores 2 SP for 7 Turns.

Received 7000 Yen. 7800 - 14800

Items:

Spring Haze Weather Orb (2): Reduces incoming Melee Attacks and Melee Based Spellcards by 1/2 the current damage. Melee Attacks can now be grazed. Lasts for 3 Turns.

Magic Potion (3)

Lunar Dial (1). Stops all enemy actions for 2 turns. Cannot Attack the enemy during the time stop.

* * *

Alice is heard clapping, "Way to go! We won the battle..."

Marisa sweatdrops, "That was a very tough battle, though."

Patchouli got up and sat back down in a chair, "The point of that battle was that I needed to test you."

Reimu and Marisa also sat down. Koakuma sat on the floor.

Reimu asks, "What do you mean?"

"There are gonna be a lot of difficult battles up ahead like mine, only way tougher. I know you two are Heroines, but understand that you really will need to start thinking about your actions. Plan accordingly."

"So, will you still be joining us?"

"Yes."

"What about your Asthma?"

"Not to worry, thanks to a recent experiment I've been working on, I won't have to worry about it kicking in. This should last me for a week. It is now Day 3 since I've used it, and it works perfectly. This will help me find a way to get rid of my Asthma forever."

"That's great news!"

Marisa nods, "Yes, I hope you can succeed."

"Thanks. Oh, you two must be exhausted from the battle. I will call on Sakuya to get us some food and tea before departing. SAKUYA!"

Sakuya teleported in an instant, "You called, Patchouli?"

"Can you get me and my guests some snacks and tea?"

"Right away!"

Sakuya bows and teleports away.

A few seconds later, Sakuya came back with some Rice Balls and Tea.

She replies, "Here are your snacks and tea. I hope you enjoy them."

Patchouli nods, "Thank you, Sakuya!"

Sakuya teleports again.

The Heroines started snacking and drinking tea while conversing.

Patchouli asks, "So, where are we gonna go next, Reimu?"

"I'm not sure... Actually, I do. My original plan was to go the Underground Geyser Center to check out the crime scene for clues."

"It's a good place to start."

Marisa asks, "Patchouli, do you have any clue as to who might have the other Orbs right now? Or what the Orbs look like?"

"I wish I knew. I'm as clueless as the rest of you."

"Well, okay. Then, I guess it's time to head out."

"I will need to get my stuff, first. I hope to be of great assistance to the team."

Patchouli has now joined the party. Check out the next Miko Information Center update next episode for information on her.

After finishing their meal, Patchouli gets all of her things, and are ready to go.

Koakuma rushes in, "Wait, Wait! Miss Patchouli, please, take this Orb. It'll come in handy."

"Ahhh, thank you, Koakuma. I take it you will take excellent care of my Library while I am gone?"

"Of course!"

"Good girl!"

Received the Koakuma Orb. Patchouli can now use the Koakuma Orb. 2 HOB, 5 Turns Activation, 5 Turn Cooldown. Effect 1: Activates the Spring Haze Weather Effect.

Sakuya teleports in to take the tray away, "Ohhh, Patchouli, are you leaving?"

"Yes! Koakuma will watch the library while I'm gone. I am joining them to solve this incident."

"I would come with you as well, but sadly, I must attend to the Mansion. But, I would like to give you all a few things. Please wait just a few moments."

Sakuya disappears, and after a minute, Sakuya returns.

Sakuya smiles, "I would insist you take these items."

Items Received:

Lunar Dial (3)

Cloudy Weather Orb (3) (New)- Reduces all of the Team's SP and TP usage of the moves by Half. Lasts 5 Turns.

1-Up Item (1)

Power Item (1)

Point Item (1)

Reimu bows, "Thank you, Sakuya. These items will surely come in handy."

"No problem. Now, follow me so I can escort you all out."

Marisa clutches her fist, "All right! Underground Geyser Center, here we come."

After a very difficult battle against their now new ally, Patchouli, they depart out of the Scarlet Devin Mansion to move on to their next destination. Stay Tuned!

* * *

**Marisa: And that's another episode in the bag.**

**Reimu: And on the next episode, Patchouli will be joining us here.**

**PDA777: We will see you next time for more Touhou RPG. Until next time, See ya!**


	5. The Road to the Underground

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Touhou Related! Zun does!**_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to more Touhou RPG. Here, we have Reimu, Marisa, and Patchouli, who is joining us for the first time.**

**Patchouli: Hi everyone, it's great to be here, today.**

**Reimu: Okay, it's time to take care of business. Today, we go out of the mansion and make our way to the Underground. We make a few stops along the way and do a couple of wild battles.**

**Marisa: So without further ado, enjoy!**

**PDA777: Oh, and for a certain reviewer of mine who wished for something to be in it, I've added it in during the chapter... you'll see it! ;D**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**Miko Information Center**_

**Party Members:**

_**All Party Info**_

Level: 9

Yen: 14800

SP: 36/36

TP: ?

HOB: 10/10

Exp: 340/500

Total Exp: 1910

Heroine Orbs Total: 3

_**Reimu Hakurei**_

HP: 270/270

Melee Attack: 26

Danmaku Attack: 26

Dodge Chance: 100 Percent

Graze Chance: 100 Percent

_**Marisa Kirisame**_

HP: 220/220

Melee Attack: 23

Danmaku Attack: 33

Dodge Chance: 100 Percent

Graze Chance: 100 Percent

_**Patchouli Knowledge**_

HP: 160/160

Melee Attack: 9

Danmaku Attack: 46

Dodge Chance: 50 Percent

Graze Change: 70 Percent

**All Special Moves:**

_**Spellcards**_

**Reimu Hakurei**

A. Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Hard]- 5 SP, 25 Attack, 3 Targets, 1 Hit Each, 75 Attack Power Total, 0 Cooldown Turns, Hits Ground and Air Enemies; Reimu shoots Ying-Yang Orbs from her hand.

B. Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb [Normal]- 7 SP, 10 Attack, 6 Targets, 1 Hit Each, 60 Attack Power Total, 0 Cooldown turns, Hits All Enemies; Summons colorful orbs near her, then sends them to attack the enemies.

**Marisa Kirisame**

A. Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Hard]- 6 SP, 10 Attack, 1 Target, 10 Hits, 100 Attack Power Total, Hits Any Enemy, 0 Cooldown Turns; Shoots Stars from her hands.

B. Love Sign: Master Spark [Normal]- 10 Sp, 3 Attack, All Targets, 10 Hits, 30 Attack Power for each target, Hits only Ground enemies, 1 Cooldown Turn; Shoots a Giant Rainbow colored laser from her hands.

**Patchouli Knowledge**

A. Fire Sign: Ring of Agni [Normal]; 5 SP, 20 Attack, 1 Target, 2 Hits, 40 damage total, Hits only Ground and Air enemies, 0 Cooldown Turns; A Ring of Fire is summoned that is thrown to the enemy and then comes back for more.

B. Water Sign: Princess Undine [Normal]; 5 SP, 10 Attack, 4 Targets, 1 Hit, 40 damage total, Hits All Enemies, 0 Cooldown Turns; Gushers appear from her and sprays to the enemies.

C. Wood Sign: Green Storm [Normal]; 5 SP, 2 Attack, 1 Target, 20 Hits, 40 damage total, Hits all enemies, does 2x damage to Air Enemies, 0 Cooldown Turns; a storm of sharp leaves appear to damage the enemy.

D. Earth Sign: Trilithon Shake [Normal]; 5 SP, 5 Attack, All Targets, 4 damage, Damage total varies, Hits only ground enemies, 0 Cooldown Turns; she shakes the ground, causing rocks to fall from the sky.

E. Metal Sign: Silver Dragon [Normal]; 5 SP, 40 Attack, 1 Target, 1 hit, 40 damage total, Hits only Ground and Ceiling Enemies, Does 2x damage to Ceiling enemies, 0 Cooldown Turns; A giant metal ball is summoned to crush enemies.

_**Team Attacks**_

**?**

_**Special Abilities**_

**Reimu Hakurei**

A. Enemy Learning Orb- 0 SP, 0 Cooldown; Allows you to get all the information needed on an enemy.

B. Cautionary Border [L2]- 12 SP, 6 Cooldown; Places a Blue Shield near an ally. If a Danmaku Attack attempts to hit them, it will reflect the attack back at one of the enemies. If a stat draining attack was reflected, the stats will go directly to the protector. If they try to attack directly, then the attack fails, and they take half the damage they would have given the protector. The Shield will disappear if hit by 2 attacking rounds. Otherwise, the Shield lasts for 6 turns and the Cooldown starts after the shield is gone.

**Marisa Kirisame**

A. SP Regeneration Bottle [L2]- 0 SP, 9 Turns of Cooldown after bottle disappears; When used, SP is restored by 2 every start of the team's turn for 7 turns. Only one type of bottle can be placed on the field at a time.

B. Alice Orb- 5 HOB, 10 Cooldown after Orb effects wear off, Requires 3 Turns to activate one of the effects of the orb. Effect 1: Activates the Hail Weather effect.

**Patchouli Knowledge**

A. Koakuma Orb- 2 HOB, 5 Cooldown after Orb effects wear off, Requires 5 Turns to activate one of the effects of the orb. Effect 1: Activates the Spring Have Weather Effect.

_**Tactics**_

A. Defend- Reduces all incoming damage by half. Certain abilities might change this effect.

B. Dodge- Have a chance of dodging an upcoming attack. The chances are based on each character and can vary depending on abilities.

C. Graze- Can pass through certain Danmaku attacks. You will receive graze points, which can give you a variety of different bonus. Successfully grazing through a spell card will make the bonuses better. The effects might change depending on abilities.

D. Escape- Run away from the battle. Abilities or important battles can null this tactic out.

E. Switch- Allows you to change the order of who attacks first in a battle. This tactic can be done as many times in a turn as you want.

F. Declare- Gathers energy to refill 5 Bars of the HOB meter.

**Heroine Orbs:**

_**A. Blue Star Orb : ?**_

_**B. Purple Eye Orb: ?**_

_**C. Gold Crystal Orb: ?**_

_**D. **_

_**E. **_

_**F. **_

_**G. **_

**Items:**

1. Sunny Weather Orb (3)- Gives the Team 100 Percent Chance to Dodge or Graze attacks regardless of abilities. Lasts for 5 turns.

2. Drizzle Weather Orb (0)- Gives the Team Double their Attack power with their Spellcards. Lasts for 3 turns.

3. Cloudy Weather Orb (3)- Reduces all of the Team's SP and TP usage of the moves by half. Lasts 5 Turns.

4. Hail Weather Orb (1)- Gives the Team Double their Attack power with Danmaku attacks. Lasts for 5 turns.

5. Spring Haze Weather Orb (2)- Reduces incoming Melee Attacks and Melee Based Spellcards by 1/2 the current damage. Melee Attacks can now be grazed. Lasts for 3 Turns.

6. Diamond Dust Weather Orb (1)- Nulls the Enemies' Special Abilities. Lasts for 2 Turns.

7. Power Item (5)- Increases Melee and Danmaku Attack by 5 for 3 Turns.

8. Point Item (2)- Restores 30 HP, 10 SP, and ? TP.

9. 1-Up Item (1) - Allows you to resurrect a fallen ally and bring them back to 1/2 health.

10. Magic Potion (4)- Restores 50 SP.

11. Shielding Doll (10)- They act as sacrifices and protects one of your allies. It makes all incoming attacks be cut in half. Has infinite turns, but lasts for one round of attacks. It is stackable with other Shielding Dolls.

12. Lunar Dial (4)- Stops all enemy actions for 2 turns. Cannot Attack the enemy during the time stop.

**Special Equipment:**

**?**

**Extra Information:**

A. There are seven different levels of Spellcards: Easy, Normal, Hard, Lunatic, Extra, Phantasm, and Ultimate. Also, certain Special abilities may have Levels. Level ranges vary.

B. Speed Attacks- Multiple Opponents doing the same attack at the same time. This is for making the battles go a little faster.

C. Critical Hit- A very small chance of doubling an attack's attack power.

D. Character Orbs- Each Orb activated raises that Character Meter. When the meter is full, you get to use one of the selected actions as the start of your turn. The action does not use up anybody's turn and it can be activated anytime once the meter is full. One of each of that Character's Summoning Orbs can only be activated one at a time.

E. Enemy Positions- There are 3 Different positions that the enemies can be at: Ground, Air, and Ceiling. Certain attacks effect whether or not they can hit a certain enemy position. Certain Spell Cards and Specials might give bonuses when used against a certain positioned enemy. Regular Attacks hit all enemies regardless of where they are.

F. Priority- Certain Items you use can have priority. Generally speaking, the effects of the Weather Orbs are calculate last, before everything else, even if new effects are taken in after the Weather Orb has activated.

G. Fallen- When All HP from a Heroine is gone, the Heroine becomes fallen. When Fallen, the Heroine is automatically shifted to the back of the Heroine positions. This is useful because when any Heroine revives the fallen, they can act without having to wait a turn after. Also, any individual stat boosts the Heroine had before falling will disappear.

* * *

**Episode 5: The Road to the Underground**

Reimu, Marisa, and Patchouli have been escorted out of the mansion. They return back to the Human Village.

Location: Human Village

Back in the Human Village, after they were unexpectedly sent out by Rinnosuke at Kourindou, they go back with the yen they need so that they could start using his Special Shop.

Rinnosuke greets them, "Oh, well look who's back... Reimu and Marisa. Umm... I don't think we've met before."

Patchouli says, "Patchouli Knowledge, I'm with them."

"I see... so, come to beg for the use of my shop, ladies?"

Marisa replies, "Hahaha, no. We got your money, Rinno. Here, 10000 Yen, paid in full."

Rinnosuke paused a few moments in shock, "... WHAT? You actually... paid me?"

"Yes, well... we are in kind of need of your services. So, take the damn money already."

"I... I... I didn't expect this at all. This is... so rare! I... don't know what to say. If you would have begged me, I would have changed my mind. But, you actually went out to get me this money."

"Do you want the money or not?"

"Yes, I'll-I'll take it. Just... give me a few moments to take it all in."

A Few moments later...

Rinnosuke takes a breath, "Okay, I'm good. I'll definitely remember this. But, I just can't accept this money without giving you something in return. So here, take this as a gift."

Received the Revival Special Card. When used, it grants you the Revival Ability. The Revival ability allows you to Resurrect any fallen ally to 1/2 HP. Consumes 20 SP.

Marisa glees, "Wow, the ability to revive allies. Thanks!"

"No, thank you for the Yen. I really, really appreciate it. So, now you can use my special shop. Anywho... Hello, and welcome to my Special Shop. Here, you can purchase Spell Cards, Special Abilities, and Special Equipment. How may I help you, today?"

* * *

**Spell Cards:**

**A. Treasure Sign: Ying-Yang Jade [Easy] (Reimu) (7000 Yen)- 4 SP, 5 Attack, 1 Target, 5 Hits, 25 Attack Power total, Hits Any Enemy, 0 Cooldown Turns; Summons a Ying-Yang Orb in front of her hand and in front of the enemy, expands it to medium size and orange color, and attacks with it.**

**B. Magic Sign: Stardust Reverie [Easy] (Marisa) (7000 Yen)- 5 SP, 2 Attack, 1 Target, 12 Hits, 24 Attack Power total, Hits Any Enemy, 0 Cooldown Turns; She gets on her broom and charges off to attack while spinning.**

**C. Sun Sign: Royal Flare [Hard] (Patchouli) (20000 Yen)- 20 SP, 5 Attack, All targets, 30 hits, 150 Power per enemy, Hits All Enemies, Requires 1 Turn of Charging; Releases a huge burst of fire that does a ton of damage. **

**D. Moon Sign: Silent Selene [Hard] (Patchouli) (15000 Yen)- 20 SP, 50 Attack, 1 Hit, 50 Attack Power total, 5 Turn Duration, 3 Cooldown Turns after duration ends; Prevents Melee Attacks and Melee based spellcards from hitting her for the duration. Using any Melee on her will result in taking damage from spell.**

**Special Abilities:**

**A. Revival (Anyone) (10000 Yen)- 20 SP, 0 Cooldown; Revives any fallen ally to 1/2 their max HP.**

**B. Rinnosuke Orb (Reimu or Marisa) (50000 Yen)- 10 HOB, 15 Cooldown after Orb Effect wears off, requires 1 Turn to activate one of the effects of the Orb. Effect 1: Yen Shower (5 Turns of 100-1000 Yen falling from the orb every turn). Effect 2: Mystery Box (Gives you the Mystery Box, which can contain either 1 of any item you already have, or the special prizes of 10000 Yen or a Free Card).**

**Special Equipment: **

**A. Amulet (Anyone) (5000 Yen)- Gives +5 Attack in Melee and Danmaku.**

**B. Cloth (Anyone) (8000 Yen)- Gives +10 to Max SP.**

* * *

**Current Yen: 4800**

Reimu looks at the items, "Okay... Wow, and I though the other shop was expensive."

Marisa notices, "Really, a Rinnosuke Orb? You have your own character orb?"

"Yes. While it seems expensive now, it can benefit you when buying other items in the future. And... only you and Reimu can use this Orb. But, only one of it's kind. And of course, all Spell Cards I sell are only one of its kind."

"Well, we certainly have much more spells than this, you know."

"I know that... but, you know, I'll obtain more as you progress through your adventure. It's how typical shops work."

"Well... we can't buy anything anyways. Thanks anyway."

Patchouli replies, "We'll be back when we have more yen."

He waves, "See you soon, ladies!"

Reimu and Friends left Kourindou, and they go back to the regular shop for any expansions they might have.

The Shop manager greets, "Welcome back, by the way, my name is Katie. We have expanded our items greatly since you last left. How may I help you?"

* * *

**Items: **

**A. Power Item- 500 Yen**

**B. Big Power Item- 3000 Yen; Increases Melee and Danmaku Attack by 25 for 3 Turns.**

**C. Point Item- 500 Yen**

**D. Big Point Item- 3000 Yen; Restores 100 HP, 30 SP, and ? TP**

**E. 1-Up Item- 1000 Yen**

**F. Magic Potion- 1500 Yen**

**G. Lunar Dial- 3000 Yen**

**H. Shielding Doll- 3000 Yen**

**I. Magic Sword- 5000 Yen; Doubles Spell Card Power for 3 turns. Does not stack with the Drizzle Weather.**

**J. Bucket Orb- 3000 Yen; Traps all opponents by summoning buckets on all of the enemies for two turns. Does not work against bosses as they will break the bucket immediately. Also, if used on a certain someone...**

**K. Sunny Weather Orb- 5000 Yen**

**L. Drizzle Weather Orb- 5000 Yen **

**M. Hail Weather Orb- 5000 Yen**

* * *

**Current Yen: 4800**

They look around at the items they had. They purchase 2 1-Up Items and 2 Point Items.

**New Total Yen: 1800**

Marisa whispers, "Hey, Reimu, get the Bucket Orb."

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling. See in the description how it says 'Also, if used on a certain someone...'? Get it? I think it will benefit us in the long run."

"Okay, I'll have to sell some stuff though to get it."

They sell one of their Sunny Weather Orbs to get 2500 Yen. Then, they bought a Bucket Orb.

**New Total Yen: 1300**

Katie bows and asks, "Is there anything else you need?"

Reimu replies, "No thank you, Katie."

"Then, have a great day!"

Reimu's Team left, and they were about to leave town, when someone stops them.

"WAIT!"

Akyu, the human of knowledge that remembers everything she and her past generations have saw, walks up to her.

Reimu waves, "Oh hi, Akyu. What is it?"

"I heard about this... new incident that's occurring."

"Yep, and we're here to figure out what's going on. So, we're about to leave town now."

"You shouldn't go, yet. I have something very, very important to show you. Please, follow me."

"Err... okay!"

Reimu and Co followed Akyu into her home. They sat down in chairs and Akyu begins her discussion.

"So, you should know how spell cards work by now, right? And how there are 7 difficulties with each spell, correct? Well, my services will be greatly beneficial to you all!"

Reimu asks, "How is that?"

"Starting right now, I'm offering an upgrade service! From now on, if you need to upgrade any of your spell cards much quicker, come to me. I can use my special power to give your spell card a power-up."

Marisa exclaims, "That's awesome! Wait... what's the catch?"

"Yen. I require a lot of yen to pull off these upgrades."

"You don't really need money, though."

"True, but this won't be just for me. I have villagers who might be need these if someone is in major trouble. So, it's for a good cause."

"Always thinking good thoughts, eh?"

"Yes. Anywho, there is a set amount of yen you must pay if you want to upgrade a spell card to a certain level. Oh, and I will also upgrade skills and abilities if they can be upgraded as well. How much they cost varies."

Reimu sighs, "We sure will need a lot of yen for all of these services."

"Hey, tell you what, the first upgrade is on the house. It doesn't matter which level it us, I will upgrade for free."

"Thanks!"

"Do you want to upgrade a Spellcard or Skill right now?"

"Hmm... it be beneficial to save it for later, Marisa. That way, we won't have to pay as much for the later upgrades."

Marisa grins, "Nice thinking, ze."

"Akyu, we will save our free upgrade."

"Then, you will take this, then!"

Received the Upgrade Ticket.

"You can find more of these in certain places. They are rare, but getting them nets you a free upgrade. Good if you don't want to pay for Ultimate Level Spell cards. They cost a huge amount, you know. Now then, what I can upgrade, today?"

* * *

**Easy to Normal- 1000 Yen**

**Normal to Hard- 5000 Yen**

**Hard to Lunatic- 10000 Yen**

**Lunatic to Extra- 25000 Yen**

**Extra to Phantasm- 70000 Yen**

**Phantasm to Ultimate- 250000 Yen**

**Ability Upgrade- Varies**

* * *

**Current Yen: 1300**

Reimu sweatdrops, "Wow... good thing we saved our free upgrade. Look at these prices."

Patchouli replies, "That's the price we have to pay for getting powerful spell cards."

"It might actually be better to just get Ultimate naturally... even if my takes an extremely long time to get it."

Akyu states, "Let's just think about this. Consider Ultimate Spells late game. So, don't worry about the prices now. You will make a lot of money later."

"Yeah. We can't afford an upgrade right now. But, thanks for offering this service to us. We will make sure to come back later."

"I know you will. Oh, and one last thing I should mention. Upgrading your spellcards isn't just based on your level. It increases based on how many times you use it. Getting level ups and using spell cards gives you Spell Experience. You can't see the experience, but know that you might notice that some spells can upgrade faster than others just because of a specific spell use. Keep that in mind."

"Oh, I see. Thanks for the info, Akyu. See ya later."

"See ya!"

Reimu and Co left Akyu's Upgrade Service and goes out of the village to head to the Underground Geyser Center.

Location: Gensokyo Skies

Now, our Heroines are taking to the skies as they travel to their destination, Youkai Mountain. In the base of the mountain, you can find the entrance to the Geyser Center there.

Yukari ponders. Reimu notices something, "Yukari-sama?"

"What is it, Reimu?"

"You've been awfully quiet for a while, now. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is troubling me. It's just... I'm trying to figure out what these Heroine Orbs are suppose to do. We've gotten them for a while, and... nothing yet."

"Hmm... well, I have a bigger concern in my mind right now. Who would go into all of this trouble just to resurrect this entire incident from hundreds of years ago?"

Patchouli replies, "It does boggle the mind quite a bit."

Marisa proclaims, "Well, I know one thing. Trying to figure this out now isn't gonna get us anywhere. I'm sure we'll find something in the Underground Geyser Center."

Reimu nods, "Marisa's right. We should just keep moving and not worry about it now."

They continue to fly in the air. They find more fairies flying towards them. They attack them!

Wild Battle Starts!

* * *

Fairy x3

HP: 100

Danmaku: 10

Fairy A, B, C

**Turn 1: **

Reimu's Turn (270/270 HP): Used Melee on Fairy A. She took 26 damage (74/100 HP).

Marisa's Turn (220/220 HP): Used Danmaku on Fairy A. She took 33 damage (41/100 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (160/160 HP): Used Danmaku on Fairy A. She took 46 damage (0/100 HP). Fairy A is defeated!

Speed Attack: All Fairies used Danmaku on Reimu. Took 20 damage (250/250 HP).

**Turn 2: **

Reimu's Turn (250/270 HP): Used Melee on Fairy B. She took 26 damage (74/100 HP).

Marisa's Turn (220/220 HP): Used Danmaku on Fairy B. She took 33 damage (41/100 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (160/160 HP): Used Danmaku on Fairy B. She took 46 damage (0/100 HP). Fairy B is defeated!

Fairy C's Turn (100/100 HP): Used Danmaku on Patchouli. Took 10 damage (150/160 HP).

**Turn 3: **

Reimu's Turn (250/270 HP): Used Danmaku on Fairy C. She took 26 damage (74/100 HP).

Marisa's Turn (220/220 HP): Used Danmaku on Fairy C. She took 33 damage (41/100 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (150/160 HP): Used Danmaku on Fairy C. She took 46 damage (0/100 HP). Fairy C is defeated!

VICTORY!

Received 600 Exp (340 - 500/500) (Left: 440)

LEVEL UP!

9 - 10

SP: 36 - 40

Reimu:

HP: 270 - 300

Melee: 26 - 30

Danmaku: 26 - 30

Dodge Rate: 100 - 105

Graze Rate: 100 - 105

Marisa:

HP: 220 - 250

Melee: 23 - 25

Danmaku: 33 - 37

Dodge Rate: 100 - 105

Graze Rate: 100 - 105

Patchouli:

HP: 160 - 180

Melee: 9 - 10

Danmaku: 46 - 54

Dodge Rate: 50 - 55

Graze Rate: 70 - 75

Experience: 440/750

Spell Card Upgrade:

Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Hard] to [Lunatic]- 10 SP, 20 Attack, 1 Target, 10 Hits, 300 Attack Power Total, Hits Any Enemy, 0 Cooldown Turns.

Yen- 3000: 1300 - 4300

Items: None

* * *

They continue to fly forward, and this time, they encounter a Great Fairy.

Wild Battle Starts

* * *

Great Fairy:

HP: 300

Melee: 10

Danmaku: 25

Double Up Ability: All Great Fairies have this Ability. If their HP is below 1/4 remaining, their power is doubled.

**Turn 1: **

Reimu's Turn (300/300 HP): Used Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb [Normal] (33/40 SP). Great Fairy took 60 damage (240/300 HP).

Marisa's Turn (250/250 HP): Used Danmaku on Great Fairy. She took 37 damage (203/300 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (180/180 HP): Used Water Sign: Princess Undine [Normal] (28/40 SP). Great Fairy took 40 damage (163/300 HP).

Great Fairy's Turn (163/300 HP): Used Melee on Marisa. Took 10 damage (240/250 HP).

**Turn 2: **

Reimu's Turn (300/300 HP): Used Melee on Great Fairy. She took 30 damage (133/300 HP).

Marisa's Turn (240/250 HP): Used Love Sign: Master Spark [Normal] (18/40 SP). Great Fairy took 30 damage (103/300 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (180/180 HP): Used Fire Sign: Ring of Agni [Normal] (13/40 SP). Great Fairy took 40 damage (63/300 HP).

Great Fairy's Turn (63/300 HP): Double Up is activated. Used Danmaku on Patchouli. Took 50 damage (130/180 HP).

**Turn 3: **

**Double Up is active!**

Reimu's Turn (300/300 HP): Used Danmaku on Great Fairy. She took 30 damage (33/300 HP).

Marisa's Turn (240/250 HP): Used Danmaku on Great Fairy. She took 37 damage (0/300 HP). Great Fairy is defeated!

VICTORY!

Received 350 Exp (440 - 750/750) (Left: 40)

LEVEL UP!

10 - 11

SP: 40 - 46

Reimu:

HP: 300- 310

Melee: 30 - 35

Danmaku: 30 - 35

Marisa:

HP: 250 - 290

Melee: 25 - 26

Danmaku: 37 - 38

Patchouli:

HP: 180 - 210

Melee: 10 - 11

Danmaku: 54 - 60

Experience: 40/1000

Spell Card Upgrade:

Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb [Normal] to [Hard]- 11 SP, 25 Attack, 8 Targets, 1 Hit Each, 200 Attack Power Total, Hits Any Enemy, 0 Cooldown turns.

Love Sign: Master Spark [Normal] to [Hard]- 17 SP, 15 Attack, All Targets, 15 Hits, 225 Attack Power for each target, Hits only Ground enemies, 1 Cooldown Turn.

Yen: 2000; 4300 - 6300

Items: None

* * *

They continue their flight, and they eventually came across even more fairies.

Wild Battle Start!

* * *

Fairy x4

HP: 100

Danmaku: 10

Fairy A, B, C, D

Great Fairy

HP: 300

Melee: 10

Danmaku: 25

Double Up Ability: All Great Fairies have this Ability. If their HP is below 1/4 remaining, their power is doubled.

Marisa grins, "Hehehe, this'll be over in no time!"

**Turn 1: **

Reimu's Turn (310/310 HP): Used Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Hard] (41/46 SP). Great Fairy took 75 damage (225/300 HP).

Marisa's Turn (290/290 HP): Used Love Sign: Master Spark [Hard] (24/46 SP). Everyone took 225 damage (0/100 HP x4) (0/300 HP). Fairy A, Fairy B, Fairy C, Fairy D, are Great Fairy are defeated!

VICTORY!

Received 950 exp (40 to 990/1000).

Received 4000 yen (6300 - 10300).

Items: Power Item (1).

* * *

Our Heroines have reached the entrance to the Underground Geyser Center.

Patchouli says, "Well, here we are. Shall we go in?"

Alice quickly replies, "Don't go in just yet!"

Marisa asks, "Why not?"

"There is a Hot Spring nearby. If you go into it, all of your stats will be fully restored."

"Not a bad idea, ze. Reimu, wanna rest for a little bit?"

Reimu thinks about it for a moment, "Ehh... a few minutes of break wouldn't hurt us."

They go into the nearby Hot Spring. All of their stats are fully healed!

You can now use the Hot Spring anytime.

Reimu nods, "Alright, let's go investigate this place. Hopefully, we'll find something."

Patchouli pouts, "Ehhh... I don't know if I can handle the heat. Mukyu!"

Marisa states, "Hey, we had to live with the heat when we investigated THAT incident a long time again, and you will, too."

Yukari giggles, "This is starting to become déjà vu, eh, Alice?"

"Too much so, unfortunately..."

They use the access panel to move down to get to the core of the Geyser Center. Will they find something there? Find out next time!

* * *

**PDA777: Episode Clear!**

**Patchouli: That was quite a good episode completed. You get to see my power in action.**

**Marisa: I kind of find it funny how... at this point, your regular danmaku is stronger than any of your spellcards, ze. Shouldn't it be the other way around?**

**Patchouli: It's suppose to be. But, I'll be having the most spellcards out of any team members. And many different types of spellcards for different situation. Not to mention... quite SP effective as well. I will have very powerful spellcards soon enough.**

**Marisa: ... They won't be as strong as mine.**

**Reimu: Hey now... there are still five members yet to join this party. They could beat all of you... not to mention, I still have yet to show off my power.**

**Marisa: HA! I will have way stronger spells than you, Reimu.**

**Reimu: No, Marisa... did you forget that I am the main character of this story?**

**Marisa: ...**

**Reimu: Now, you understand my point.**

**PDA777: Errm... can we end this episode now?**

**Reimu: Yeah, we'll see you all next time for another Touhou RPG.**

**Patchouli: Until next time, See ya!**

**Marisa: ... That was a hard blow you just did to me, Reimu...**


	6. Okuu's Nuclear Miko Battle

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Touhou Related! Zun does!**_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to more Touhou RPG. I'm here with Reimu, Marisa, and Patchouli for more exciting action.**

**Marisa: We sure are, ze.**

**Reimu: So in today's episode, we go down to the Core of the Underground. We see two familiar faces, Sanae and Utsuho. Something happens that pisses Utsuho off, so we have to battle her. And... Sanae will also battle with us, but... differently than usual.**

**Patchouli: What do we mean by that? You'll just have to find out right now! Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**Miko Information Center**_

**Party Members:**

_**All Party Info**_

Level: 11

Yen: 10300

SP: 46/46

TP: ?

HOB: 10/10

Exp: 990/1000

Total Exp: 3810

Heroine Orbs Total: 3

_**Reimu Hakurei**_

HP: 310/310

Melee Attack: 35

Danmaku Attack: 35

Dodge Chance: 105 Percent

Graze Chance: 105 Percent

_**Marisa Kirisame**_

HP: 290/290

Melee Attack: 26

Danmaku Attack: 38

Dodge Chance: 105 Percent

Graze Chance: 105 Percent

_**Patchouli Knowledge**_

HP: 210/210

Melee Attack: 11

Danmaku Attack: 60

Dodge Chance: 55 Percent

Graze Change: 75 Percent

**All Special Moves:**

_**Spellcards**_

**Reimu Hakurei**

A. Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Hard]- 5 SP, 25 Attack, 3 Targets, 1 Hit Each, 75 Attack Power Total, Hits only Ground and Air Enemies, 0 Cooldown Turns; Shoots Ying-Yang Orbs from her hand.

B. Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb [Hard]- 11 SP, 25 Attack, 8 Targets, 1 Hit Each, 200 Attack Power Total, Hits Any Enemy, 0 Cooldown turns; Summons colorful orbs near her, then sends them to attack the enemies.

**Marisa Kirisame**

A. Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Lunatic]- 10 SP, 20 Attack, 1 Target, 10 Hits, 300 Attack Power Total, Hits Any Enemy, 0 Cooldown Turns; Shoots stars from her hands.

B. Love Sign: Master Spark [Hard]- 17 SP, 15 Attack, All Targets, 15 Hits, 225 Power per enemy, Hits only Ground enemies, 1 Cooldown Turn; Shoots a giant rainbow colored laser from her hands.

**Patchouli Knowledge**

A. Fire Sign: Ring of Agni [Normal]; 5 SP, 20 Attack, 1 Target, 2 Hits, 40 Attack Power total, Hits only Ground and Air enemies, 0 Cooldown Turns; A Ring of Fire is summoned that is thrown to the enemy and then comes back for more.

B. Water Sign: Princess Undine [Normal]; 5 SP, 10 Attack, 4 Targets, 1 Hit, 40 Attack Power total, Hits Any Enemy, 0 Cooldown Turns; Gushers appear from her and sprays to the enemies.

C. Wood Sign: Green Storm [Normal]; 5 SP, 2 Attack, 1 Target, 20 Hits, 40 Attack Power total, Hits any enemy, does 2x damage to Air Enemies, 0 Cooldown Turns; a storm of sharp leaves appear to damage the enemy.

D. Earth Sign: Trilithon Shake [Normal]; 5 SP, 5 Attack, All Targets, 4 Hits, 20 Power per enemy, Hits only ground enemies, 0 Cooldown Turns; she shakes the ground, causing rocks to fall from the sky.

E. Metal Sign: Silver Dragon [Normal]; 5 SP, 40 Attack, 1 Target, 1 hit, 40 Attack Power total, Hits only Ground and Ceiling Enemies, Does 2x damage to Ceiling enemies, 0 Cooldown Turns; A giant metal ball is summoned to crush enemies.

_**Team Attacks**_

**?**

_**Special Abilities**_

**Reimu Hakurei**

A. Enemy Learning Orb- 0 SP, 0 Cooldown; Allows you to get all the information needed on an enemy.

B. Cautionary Border [L2]- 12 SP, 6 Cooldown; Places a Blue Shield near an ally. If a Danmaku Attack attempts to hit them, it will reflect the attack back at one of the enemies. If a stat draining attack was reflected, the stats will go directly to the protector. If they try to attack directly, then the attack fails, and they take half the damage they would have given the protector. The Shield will disappear if hit by 2 attacking rounds. Otherwise, the Shield lasts for 6 turns and the Cooldown starts after the shield is gone.

**Marisa Kirisame**

A. SP Regeneration Bottle [L2]- 0 SP, 9 Turns of Cooldown after bottle disappears; When used, SP is restored by 2 every start of the team's turn for 7 turns. Only one type of bottle can be placed on the field at a time.

B. Alice Orb- 5 HOB, 10 Cooldown after Orb effects wear off, Requires 3 Turns to activate one of the effects of the orb. Effect 1: Activates the Hail Weather effect.

**Patchouli Knowledge**

A. Koakuma Orb- 2 HOB, 5 Cooldown after Orb effects wear off, Requires 5 Turns to activate one of the effects of the orb. Effect 1: Activates the Spring Haze Weather Effect.

_**Tactics**_

A. Defend- Reduces all incoming damage by half. Certain abilities might change this effect.

B. Dodge- Have a chance of dodging an upcoming attack. The chances are based on each character and can vary depending on abilities.

C. Graze- Can pass through certain Danmaku attacks. You will receive graze points, which can give you a variety of different bonus. Successfully grazing through a spell card will make the bonuses better. The effects might change depending on abilities.

D. Escape- Run away from the battle. Abilities or important battles can null this tactic out.

E. Switch- Allows you to change the order of who attacks first in a battle. This tactic can be done as many times in a turn as you want.

F. Declare- Gathers energy to refill 5 Bars of the HOB meter.

**Heroine Orbs:**

_**A. Blue Star Orb : ?**_

_**B. Purple Eye Orb: ?**_

_**C. Gold Crystal Orb: ?**_

_**D. **_

_**E. **_

_**F. **_

_**G. **_

**Items:**

1. Sunny Weather Orb (2)- Gives the Team 100 Percent Chance to Dodge or Graze attacks regardless of abilities. Lasts for 5 turns.

2. Drizzle Weather Orb (0)- Gives the Team Double their Attack power with their Spellcards. Lasts for 3 turns.

3. Cloudy Weather Orb (3)- Reduces all of the Team's SP and TP usage of the moves by half. Lasts 5 Turns.

4. Hail Weather Orb (1)- Gives the Team Double their Attack power with Danmaku attacks. Lasts for 5 turns.

5. Spring Haze Weather Orb (2)- Reduces incoming Melee Attacks and Melee Based Spellcards by 1/2 the current damage. Melee Attacks can now be grazed. Lasts for 3 Turns.

6. Diamond Dust Weather Orb (1)- Nulls the Enemies' Special Abilities. Lasts for 2 Turns.

7. Power Item (6)- Increases Melee and Danmaku Attack by 5 for 3 Turns.

8. Point Item (4)- Restores 30 HP, 10 SP, and ? TP.

9. 1-Up Item (3) - Allows you to resurrect a fallen ally and bring them back to 1/2 health.

10. Magic Potion (4)- Restores 50 SP.

11. Shielding Doll (10)- They act as sacrifices and protects one of your allies. It makes all incoming attacks be cut in half. Has infinite turns, but lasts for one round of attacks. It is stackable with other Shielding Dolls.

12. Lunar Dial (4)- Stops all enemy actions for 2 turns. Cannot Attack the enemy during the time stop.

13. Bucket Orb (1)- Traps all opponents by summoning buckets on all of the enemies for two turns. Does not work against bosses as they will break the bucket immediately. Also, if used on a certain someone...

14. Upgrade Ticket (1)- Any upgrade in Akyu's Level Service will be free. 1 per upgrade must be consumed to use this effect.

15. Revival Special Card!

**Special Equipment:**

**?**

**Extra Information:**

A. There are seven different levels of Spellcards: Easy, Normal, Hard, Lunatic, Extra, Phantasm, and Ultimate. Also, certain Special abilities may have Levels. Level ranges vary. Increasing the levels require uses of that spellcard.

B. Speed Attacks- Multiple Opponents doing the same attack at the same time. This is for making the battles go a little faster.

C. Critical Hit- A very small chance of doubling an attack's attack power.

D. Character Orbs- Each Orb activated raises that Character Meter. When the meter is full, you get to use one of the selected actions as the start of your turn. The action does not use up anybody's turn and it can be activated anytime once the meter is full. One of each of that Character's Summoning Orbs can only be activated one at a time.

E. Enemy Positions- There are 3 Different positions that the enemies can be at: Ground, Air, and Ceiling. Certain attacks effect whether or not they can hit a certain enemy position. Certain Spell Cards and Specials might give bonuses when used against a certain positioned enemy. Regular Attacks hit all enemies regardless of where they are.

F. Priority- Certain Items you use can have priority. Generally speaking, the effects of the Weather Orbs are calculate last, before everything else, even if new effects are taken in after the Weather Orb has activated.

G. Fallen- When All HP from a Heroine is gone, the Heroine becomes fallen. When Fallen, the Heroine is automatically shifted to the back of the Heroine positions. This is useful because when any Heroine revives the fallen, they can act without having to wait a turn after. Also, any individual stat boosts the Heroine had before falling will disappear.

* * *

**Episode 6: Okuu's Nuclear Miko Battle**

The Heroines head down to the Underground Geyser Center to investigate more of the incident's cause. They wait until the elevator reaches down.

Yukari asks, "So, have you guys enjoyed the TVs we gave you?"

Reimu nods, "I have. At first, it seemed skeptical with what weird technology the outside world humans had. But, I gotta admit, it really fills up the time when you are bored. Mima and Suika also enjoy it as well."

Marisa agrees, "It's also quite convenient, because it gives us updates on the Tengu News Network. Those two tengu actually work quite well together as news reporters."

Alice replies, "Well, it has to do with gathering information and disputing onto others. So, it benefits them and others. Though, I wouldn't expect them to stop with the Newspapers as well."

Yukari states, "They've been doing that for a very long time... I don't see them making TVs a replacement. Even if all of Gensokyo were to get them. Plus, you can read them anywhere."

Reimu says, "Well, I have to say, I would rather have the news reports then the newspaper. That way, I won't have any unexpected visits."

Marisa grins, "Typical Reimu!"

Patchouli says, "We should be nearing the Former Hell area. I can tell, cause I'm starting to sweat."

They have reached the Former Hell area, where it is very, very hot!

Marisa complains, "Uhhhhhh! It's so hot... so hot, I could die!"

Alice thinks, "Where have I heard of that before?"

Reimu looks at her orb, "Really, Yukari... you should come down here and feel this awful heat."

"No thanks, Reimu. I'll just stay where I am."

"Where are you at anyway?"

"At my room. Just be thankful I'm not at your shrine, drinking some of your tea."

"What? It's not like I mind... anymore."

Patchouli suggests, "Ummm... perhaps we should look around and try to find any clues of this incident."

* * *

They look around the area a little bit and didn't find much. But, they did find something rather unusual.

Reimu says, "Huh?"

Marisa points, "Hey, isn't that Sanae?"

Alice replies, "That also appears to be the Hell Raven that we fought a while back."

"I wonder what's going on?"

They go up a little closer to see what's happening.

Sanae asks, "So, you don't know anything about the missing robot?"

Utsuho answers, "I really do not know. All I was doing was looking after the Nuclear Reactor. Then, I heard some strange rumbling. I would have gone to investigate, but they weren't going after me or the reactor, so I stayed near the reactor."

"Why didn't you do anything about it? You are such a birdbrain."

"Hey, you take that back!"

"Why should I? That's what you are!"

Utsuho gets angry.

Reimu asks, "What in the world is going on here?"

Sanae wonders who just said that. She sees the Heroines.

Sanae says, "Reimu? Is that you?"

"Yes, Sanae, it's me."

She goes up to them

"And Marisa, too? Heh heh... I should have known you two would investigate this incident."

Marisa replies, "What did you expect? I realize why you would investigate this."

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious."

Sanae looks at Patchouli and says, "What? It's rare seeing you outside the mansion."

"Everyone says that."

Utsuho asks, "Hey, what's going on?"

Reimu replies, "We should be asking you two that!"

Sanae answers, "Oh, well... you see, I was complaining at this birdbrain here for not doing anything when the Hisou Tensoku starting moving unannounced."

Utsuho replies, "Hey, guarding that huge thing is not my job."

"You could have least done something."

"That's it! It's time that I kick it into high gear!"

"I defeated you once, you know. Do you really want to be defeated again."

"I've gotten stronger!"

Reimu asks, "Hey, I know it's not of our business, but... can we help you out?"

Sanae bows, "Thank you, Reimu. I would be glad to accept your help"

Utsuho says, "You all are helping her? Then, I will take you down as well."

Reimu replies, "Don't get too cocky, Utsuho."

Boss Battle Starts!

* * *

Sanae says, "Hey, for this battle, I'll give you guys some assistance every once in a while. We can do this!"

Sanae jumps out of the way.

**Utsuho: 1200/1200 HP**

**Turn 1: **

Reimu's Turn (310/310 HP)- Used Enemy Learning Orb.

Utsuho:

1200/1200 HP

Melee Atk: 30

Danmaku Atk: 40

Weakness: Water Element

Special Abilities:

Nuclear Power- When Utsuho's HP goes below half, the Attack Power of her regular attacks double.

Nuclear Meltdown- When Utsuho's HP goes below 1/4, the Attack Power of her spell cards double and her regular attacks triple.

Spellcards:

Burning Star "Fixed Star"- 20 Attack, 2 Hits, 40 Attack Total per enemy, Hits all enemies; she summons a swirling ring of small suns that are thrown to the enemies, then reverses back to return to Utsuho.

Light Cover "Nuclear Visor"- A pulsating fusion shield is summoned in front of her. It takes a total of 5 attacking rounds. It lasts for three turns.

Crow Sign "Yatagarasu Dive"- 15 Attack, 7 Hits, 105 Damage Total, Hits one enemy; she performs a backflip into the air, surrounds herself in nuclear energy, and dives to attack.

"Abyss Nova"- 20 Attack, 15 Hits, 300 Damage Total per enemy, Hits all enemies. She charges Nuclear energy into her body. After a four turn charge up, she will unleash a powerful nuclear explosion to all of her enemies. She can't move for one turn after the attack is unleashed. She can't use other spellcards while she is charging. This attack cannot be blocked.

Reimu replies, "Let's be extremely cautious on her Abyss Nova. Especially in lower health, that's instant death to all of us if we're not prepared."

Marisa points, "Wait, she has a weakness?"

Alice answers, "That's correct, Marisa. On certain enemies, they might have a weakness to an element. Patchouli's variety of different elemental spellcards helps exploit those weaknesses. If you use an attack that hits a weakness on an enemy, the attack power doubles."

"Sweet, we have an advantage now! Patchouli, it's all you."

Patchouli nods, "Gotcha!"

Marisa's Turn (290/290 HP)- Used Danmaku on Utsuho (1162/1200 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (210/210 HP)- Used Water Sign: Princess Undine (41/46 SP) on Utsuho (1082/1200 HP).

Utsuho's Turn (1200/1200 HP)- She attacks with Burning Star "Fixed Star". Reimu (270/310 HP), Marisa (250/290 HP), Patchouli (170/210 HP).

**Turn 2: **

Reimu's Turn (270/310 HP)- Used Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage (36/41 SP) on Utsuho (1007/1200 HP).

Marisa's Turn (250/290 HP)- Used Star Sign: Meteoric Shower (26/41 SP) on Utsuho (707/1200 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (170/210 HP)- Used Danmaku on Utsuho (647/1200 HP).

Utsuho's Turn (647/1200 HP)- She uses Light Cover "Nuclear Visor". Protected from 5 attacks. 3 Turns left.

Sanae announces, "Here's some help from me, Reimu!"

Sanae comes in and heals 100 HP on all allies. Reimu (310/310 HP), Marisa (290/290 HP), Patchouli (210/210 HP). She jumps away.

**Turn 3: **

**Nuclear Vision protects 5 more Attacks. 3 turns left.**

Reimu's Turn (310/310 HP)- Used Melee on Utsuho. Did no damage. 4 Attack protections left.

Marisa's Turn (290/290 HP)- Used Danmaku on Utsuho. Did no damage. 3 Attack protections left.

Patchouli's Turn (210/210 HP)- Used Danmaku on Utsuho. Did no damage. 2 Attack protections left.

Utsuho's Turn (647/1200 HP)- She attacks with Danmaku on Marisa (250/290 HP).

**Turn 4: **

**Nuclear Vision protects 2 more Attacks. 2 Turns left.**

Reimu's Turn (310/310 HP)- Used Danmaku on Utsuho. Did no damage. 1 Attack protection left.

Marisa's Turn (250/290 HP)- Used Melee on Utsuho. Did no damage Nuclear Vision broke.

Patchouli's Turn (210/210 HP)- Used Water Sign: Princess Undine (21/41 SP) on Utsuho (567/1200 HP). Nuclear Power activated.

Utsuho's Turn (567/1200 HP)- She attacks with Crow Sign "Yatagarasu Dive" on Reimu (205/310 HP).

Sanae announces, "You seem hurt, Reimu. Here!"

Sanae jumps in and heals Reimu up to full health. (310/310 HP). She jumps away.

**Turn 5: **

**Nuclear Power is active.**

Reimu's Turn (310/310 HP)- Used Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb (10/41 SP)

on Utsuho (367/1200 HP).

Marisa's Turn (250/290 HP)- Used Star Sign: Meteoric Shower (0/41 SP) on Utsuho (67/1200 HP). Nuclear Meltdown activated.

Patchouli's Turn (210/210 HP)- Used Danmaku on Utsuho (7/1200 HP).

Utsuho's Turn (7/1200 HP)-

"So... you thing I'm finished, don't you! Well then, how about I show you just how powerful I truly am!"

!CAUSION!CAUSION!CAUSION!CAUSION!

She uses Abyss Nova. The Spell Card is automatically charged fully. Powered by Nuclear Meltdown!

"TAKE THIS!"

Reimu sweatdrops, "What is she doing? Brace yourselves, everyone!"

She Attacks with Abyss Nova! Total Damage= 900 per Enemy! Reimu (0/310 HP), Marisa (0/290 HP), Patchouli (0/210 HP). The Party is wiped out!

Patchouli pouts and falls, "Mukyu..."

Marisa groans and falls, "Owwwww..."

Reimu whines and falls, "Uhhhhhhhh..."

Yukari jumps, "NO! This isn't suppose to happen!"

Alice shouts, "MARISA!"

Sanae says, "You... stupid birdbrain!"

Sanae jumps to the battle.

Sanae announces, "You're going to pay for that! Take This!"

Sanae uses Sea Opening "Moses's Miracle" on Utsuho! She fades away, and then slams at her with a Powerful water-based slam! Super Effective! Does 5000 Damage to her! Utsuho is defeated!

Utsuho falls, "Unyu..."

Sanae uses Esoterica "Forgotten Ritual" on all allies. Everyone is revived and at Full Health!

Reimu smiles, "Wow! Thanks, Sanae!"

Marisa gleams, "We owe you one, Sanae!"

Patchouli bows, "Thank you..."

Sanae thumbs up, "You're welcome!"

VICTORY!

Received 1000 Exp.

990 to 1000/1000 (990 left)

LEVEL UP!

Level 11 - 12

SP: 46 - 49

**Reimu Hakurei**

HP: 310 - 340

Melee Attack: 35 - 40

Danmaku Attack: 35 - 40

**Marisa Kirisame**

HP: 290 - 300

Melee Attack: 26 - 28

Danmaku Attack: 38 - 43

**Patchouli Knowledge**

HP: 210 - 220

Melee Attack: 11 - 12

Danmaku Attack: 60- 66

Exp: 990/1250

**Ability Level UP:**

Alice Orb- New Effect: Doll Wall- Puts 1 Shielding Doll on every ally.

Yen gained: 3500- 10300 to 13800

Items gained:

1 Control Rod- Doubles the damage you deal and take. Lasts for the rest of the battle.

1 Scorching Sun Weather Orb- Doubles the damage you deal on everything, and you gain 10 SP per turn, but gets 10 Percent of your HP taken away per turn. Lasts 3 turns.

* * *

Sanae says to Utsuho, "That'll show you not to mess with us, you stupid birdbrain."

Utsuho faintly responds, "Unyu... I need to rest now."

"Great, now I'm starting to feel a little bad that I overdid it."

Reimu replies, "Well, deep down past the nuclear fusion powers, she's okay."

"I suppose. So, I suspect you are trying to find out clues about the missing Hisou Tensoku?"

"Right! Did you find anything?"

"Not that I know of. I asked her if she knew anything, but it's obvious now that she doesn't."

Alice remembers, "Oh, yes! Sanae, did you happen to see falling orbs anywhere near you earlier?"

"Falling Orbs? Oh yes, I did see that before coming down here. I found it while I was wondering around. This must be the orb you are referring to."

Sanae shows them the Green Amulet Orb. It is a Green Orb with Amulets all around it.

Marisa examines it, "Yep, it definitely suits you, Sanae."

"It... does?"

"Yes, check out our orbs."

They show them the three orbs they already have.

"Wow! You're right about that! I wonder what this means."

Reimu asks, "Well, it means one thing. We're all in the same cause. Why don't you join us? With your powers, we could certainly use the help."

Sanae nods, "I agree! I would love to join you guys!"

Sanae joins the Party! Check out the next Miko Information Center update for info on Sanae.

Sanae says, "Here, take these. They will certainly come in handy."

Received 2 Calm Weather Orbs. Recovers 10 Percent of Max HP per turn. Duration is 5 Turns.

Reimu smiles, "Thanks, Sanae!"

"You're welcome! So, umm... where shall we go, next?"

"I don't know."

Patchouli suggests, "Well, if I may suggest, perhaps we should go to the Youkai Mountain and up to the Moriya Shrine? We might be able to gather more information from the Goddesses."

Sanae nods, "Not a bad idea. I did not really ask Lady Kanako and Lady Suwako that much on the incident. Perhaps they know something."

Reimu says, "Alright! Let's get out this place and go on to the Moriya Shrine!"

And so, they leave the Underground area for now and move on to go on to the Moriya Shrine where hopefully the Goddesses have information that might push them forward. What surprises await our Heroines? Find out next time.

* * *

**PDA777: And that is that!**

**Patchouli: Quite a weird ending to that battle, but it certainly worked out, thanks to Sanae.**

**Reimu: She will be joining us here next time if you all are wondering.**

**Marisa: So until next time, we'll see you for more Touhou RPG.**

**PDA777: Ciao!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	7. Adventurous Mountain Flying

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Touhou Related! Zun does!**_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to more Touhou RPG. The Touhou Heroines are back for more adventure.**

**Reimu: And joining us now is Sanae Kochiya.**

**Sanae: Hi, everyone.**

**Marisa: Let's get to it, then.**

**Patchouli: For this episode, we proceed up to the Youkai Mountain in hopes that the goddess might know something about this incident.**

**PDA777: Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**Miko Information Center**_

**Party Members:**

_**All Party Info**_

Level: 12

Yen: 13800

SP: 49/49

TP: ?

HOB: 10/10

Exp: 990/1250

Total Exp: 4810

Heroine Orbs Total: 4

_**Reimu Hakurei**_

HP: 340/340

Melee Attack: 40

Danmaku Attack: 40

Dodge Chance: 105 Percent

Graze Chance: 105 Percent

_**Marisa Kirisame**_

HP: 300/300

Melee Attack: 28

Danmaku Attack: 43

Dodge Chance: 105 Percent

Graze Chance: 105 Percent

_**Patchouli Knowledge**_

HP: 220/220

Melee Attack: 12

Danmaku Attack: 66

Dodge Chance: 55 Percent

Graze Change: 75 Percent

_**Sanae Kochiya**_

HP: 400/400

Melee Attack: 33

Danmaku Attack: 33

Dodge Chance: 105 Percent

Graze Change: 105 Percent

**All Special Moves:**

_**Spellcards**_

**Reimu Hakurei**

A. Jewel Sign: Ying Yang Barrage [Hard]- 5 SP, 25 Attack, 3 Targets, 1 Hit Each, 75 Attack Power Total, Hits only Ground and Air Enemies, 0 Cooldown Turns; Shoots Ying-Yang Orbs from her hand.

B. Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb [Hard]- 11 SP, 25 Attack, 8 Targets, 1 Hit Each, 200 Attack Power Total, Hits Any Enemy, 0 Cooldown turns; Summons colorful orbs near her, then sends them to attack the enemies.

**Marisa Kirisame**

A. Star Sign: Meteoric Shower [Lunatic]- 10 SP, 30 Attack, 1 Target, 10 Hits, 300 Attack Power Total, Hits Any Enemy, 0 Cooldown Turns; Shoots stars from her hands.

B. Love Sign: Master Spark [Hard]- 17 SP, 15 Attack, All Targets, 15 Hits, 225 Power per enemy, Hits only Ground enemies, 1 Cooldown Turn; Shoots a giant rainbow colored laser from her hands.

**Patchouli Knowledge**

A. Fire Sign: Ring of Agni [Normal]; 5 SP, 20 Attack, 1 Target, 2 Hits, 40 Attack Power total, Hits only Ground and Air enemies, Fire Element, 0 Cooldown Turns; A Ring of Fire is summoned that is thrown to the enemy and then comes back for more.

B. Water Sign: Princess Undine [Normal]; 5 SP, 10 Attack, 4 Targets, 1 Hit, 40 Attack Power total, Hits Any Enemy, Water Element, 0 Cooldown Turns; Gushers appear from her and sprays to the enemies.

C. Wood Sign: Green Storm [Normal]; 5 SP, 2 Attack, 1 Target, 20 Hits, 40 Attack Power total, Hits any enemy, does 2x damage to Air Enemies, Wood Element, 0 Cooldown Turns; a storm of sharp leaves appear to damage the enemy.

D. Earth Sign: Trilithon Shake [Normal]; 5 SP, 5 Attack, All Targets, 4 Hits, 20 Power per enemy, Hits only ground enemies, Earth Element, 0 Cooldown Turns; she shakes the ground, causing rocks to fall from the sky.

E. Metal Sign: Silver Dragon [Normal]; 5 SP, 40 Attack, 1 Target, 1 hit, 40 Attack Power total, Hits only Ground and Ceiling Enemies, Does 2x damage to Ceiling enemies, Metal Element, 0 Cooldown Turns; A giant metal ball is summoned to crush enemies.

**Sanae Kochiya**

A. Sea Opening "The Day the Sea Splits" [Hard]; 10 SP, 70 Attack, All Targets, 1 Hit, 70 Attack Power per enemy, Hits only Ground and Air Enemies, Water Element, 0 Cooldown Turns; A spray of waves appear by hitting the ground. They rise and attack the enemies.

B. Esoterica "Gray Thaumaturgy" [Easy]; 10 SP, One Ally, 2 Cooldown Turns; A Star is formed. The star is split into multiple big bullets. The bullets go into a Heroine and Heal 20 Percent of their Max HP.

C. Prayer "Protect the Prosperous Business [Normal]; 7 SP, 4 Attack, 1 Target, 20 Hits, 80 Attack Power Total, Hits any enemy, 0 Cooldown Turns; She forms a star behind her, and a wave of amulets attack an enemy.

_**Team Attacks**_

**?**

_**Special Abilities**_

**Reimu Hakurei**

A. Enemy Learning Orb- 0 SP, 0 Cooldown; Allows you to get all the information needed on an enemy.

B. Cautionary Border [L2]- 12 SP, 6 Cooldown; Places a Blue Shield near an ally. If a Danmaku Attack attempts to hit them, it will reflect the attack back at one of the enemies. If a stat draining attack was reflected, the stats will go directly to the protector. If they try to attack directly, then the attack fails, and they take half the damage they would have given the protector. The Shield will disappear if hit by 2 attacking rounds. Otherwise, the Shield lasts for 6 turns and the Cooldown starts after the shield is gone.

**Marisa Kirisame**

A. SP Regeneration Bottle [L2]- 0 SP, 9 Turns of Cooldown after bottle disappears; When used, SP is restored by 2 every start of the team's turn for 7 turns. Only one type of bottle can be placed on the field at a time.

B. Alice Orb- 5 HOB, 10 Cooldown after Orb effects wear off, Requires 3 Turns to activate one of the effects of the orb. Effect 1: Activates the Hail Weather effect. Effect 2: Doll Wall- Puts 1 Shielding Doll on every ally.

**Patchouli Knowledge**

A. Koakuma Orb- 2 HOB, 5 Cooldown after Orb effects wear off, Requires 5 Turns to activate one of the effects of the orb. Effect 1: Activates the Spring Haze Weather Effect.

**Sanae Kochiya**

A. Revival- 20 SP; 0 Cooldown; Revives any fallen ally to 1/2 their max HP.

_**Tactics**_

A. Defend- Reduces all incoming damage by half. Certain abilities might change this effect.

B. Dodge- Have a chance of dodging an upcoming attack. The chances are based on each character and can vary depending on abilities.

C. Graze- Can pass through certain Danmaku attacks. You will receive graze points, which can give you a variety of different bonus. Successfully grazing through a spell card will make the bonuses better. The effects might change depending on abilities.

D. Escape- Run away from the battle. Abilities or important battles can null this tactic out.

E. Switch- Allows you to change the order of who attacks first in a battle. This tactic can be done as many times in a turn as you want.

F. Declare- Gathers energy to refill 5 Bars of the HOB meter.

**Heroine Orbs:**

_**A. Blue Star Orb : ?**_

_**B. Purple Eye Orb: ?**_

_**C. Gold Crystal Orb: ?**_

_**D. Green Amulet Orb: ?**_

_**E. **_

_**F. **_

_**G. **_

**Items:**

1. Sunny Weather Orb (2)- Gives the Team 100 Percent Chance to Dodge or Graze attacks regardless of abilities. Lasts for 5 turns.

2. Drizzle Weather Orb (0)- Gives the Team Double their Attack power with their Spellcards. Lasts for 3 turns.

3. Cloudy Weather Orb (3)- Reduces all of the Team's SP and TP usage of the moves by half. Lasts 5 Turns.

4. Hail Weather Orb (1)- Gives the Team Double their Attack power with Danmaku attacks. Lasts for 5 turns.

5. Spring Haze Weather Orb (2)- Reduces incoming Melee Attacks and Melee Based Spellcards by 1/2 the current damage. Melee Attacks can now be grazed. Lasts for 3 Turns.

6. Diamond Dust Weather Orb (1)- Nulls the Enemies' Special Abilities. Lasts for 2 Turns.

7. Scorching Sun Weather Orb (1)- Doubles the damage you deal on everything, and you gain 10 SP per turn, but gets 10 Percent of your Max HP taken away per turn. Lasts 3 turns.

8. Calm Weather Orb (2)- Restores 10 Percent of Max HP. Lasts for 5 turns.

9. Power Item (6)- Increases Melee and Danmaku Attack by 5 for 3 Turns.

10. Point Item (4)- Restores 30 HP, 10 SP, and ? TP.

11. 1-Up Item (3) - Allows you to resurrect a fallen ally and bring them back to 1/2 health.

12. Magic Potion (4)- Restores 50 SP.

13. Shielding Doll (10)- They act as sacrifices and protects one of your allies. It makes all incoming attacks be cut in half. Has infinite turns, but lasts for one round of attacks. It is stackable with other Shielding Dolls.

14. Lunar Dial (4)- Stops all enemy actions for 2 turns. Cannot attack the enemy during the time stop.

15. Control Rod (1)- Doubles the damage you deal and take. Lasts for the entire battle.

16. Bucket Orb (1)- Traps all opponents by summoning buckets on all of the enemies for two turns. Does not work against bosses as they will break the bucket immediately. Also, if used on a certain someone...

17. Upgrade Ticket (1)- Any upgrade in Akyu's Level Service will be free. 1 per upgrade must be consumed to use this effect.

18. Revival Special Card!

**Special Equipment:**

**?**

**Extra Information:**

A. There are seven different levels of Spellcards: Easy, Normal, Hard, Lunatic, Extra, Phantasm, and Ultimate. Also, certain Special abilities may have Levels. Level ranges vary. Increasing the levels require uses of that spellcard. Akyu's services will also increase them.

B. Speed Attacks- Multiple Opponents doing the same attack at the same time. This is for making the battles go a little faster.

C. Critical Hit- A very small chance of doubling an attack's attack power.

D. Character Orbs- Each Orb activated raises that Character Meter. When the meter is full, you get to use one of the selected actions as the start of your turn. The action does not use up anybody's turn and it can be activated anytime once the meter is full. One of each of that Character's Summoning Orbs can only be activated one at a time.

E. Enemy Positions- There are 3 Different positions that the enemies can be at: Ground, Air, and Ceiling. Certain attacks affect whether or not they can hit a certain enemy position. Certain Spell Cards and Specials might give bonuses when used against a certain positioned enemy. Regular Attacks hit all enemies regardless of where they are. Sky Battles will always disregard enemy positions and bonuses.

F. Priority- Certain Items you use can have priority. Generally speaking, the effects of the Weather Orbs are calculated last, before everything else, even if new effects are taken in after the Weather Orb has activated.

G. Fallen- When All HP from a Heroine is gone, the Heroine becomes fallen. When Fallen, the Heroine is automatically shifted to the back of the Heroine positions. This is useful because when any Heroine revives the fallen, they can act without having to wait a turn after. Also, any individual stat boosts the Heroine had before falling will disappear.

H. Weaknesses- Certain enemies may have a weakness in them. If a certain element is used on them, it will do double the damage to them.

I. Multiplier Stacking- When items and spells makes certain multipliers stack, here is how it works: When something is doubled, it increases the multiplier by 1. When something is tripled, it increases the multiplier by 2. When something is quadrupled, it increases the multiplier by 3. Example: If you have Spells doubled in power due to an item and Spells tripled by power due to another item, that 3x (tripled) becomes a 4x (quadrupled) because a 2x (doubled) item increases that multiplier by 1. The same applies with other multipliers as well.

J. Elements- There are Eight Elements Total; Fire, Water, Wood, Earth, Metal, Lightning, Sun, and Moon. Certain spellcards can have elements in them. They are used to avoid enemy strengths and exploit enemy weakness.

* * *

**Episode 7: Adventurous Mountain Flying**

Our Heroines take the elevator out of the Underground Geyser Center, and they continue on to solve this major incident. Sanae joins the team to help them along the way.

They are currently waiting for the elevator to reach their destination.

Sanae asks, "So... those are the orbs you've used to assist your partners during the Underground Incident?"

Yukari answers, "That's correct."

"I saw them briefly, but frankly, it didn't cross my mind at the time."

Reimu rolls her eyes, "Oh really?"

Marisa asks Sanae, "So, do you guys have any future plans for this cool technology advancement?"

"As a matter of fact, we do. We're working on getting home consoles. Do you remember the DS systems we gave you?"

Reimu nods, "Yeah, sure does pass the time while we're bored."

"That's what we're aiming for. But, we're working on a way to release new games to play for that system."

"Is that right? Well, I'm still playing on the one game I already have. How many games could there possibly be?"

Yukari says, "Well, according to what I've gathered up, they have around 1,000 games."

Reimu screams, "EHHHHHHHHH?! The outside world has THAT many games?"

"Well, it is over 100 times bigger then Gensokyo after all. They need to entertain a lot of people. And they are always coming out with new ideas for new games."

"Wow... mind equals blown!"

Sanae continues, "We also have another great idea. We plan on making the ultimate home console system, which plugs into your TV; by magically combining all of the home systems that the outside world has previously made, we can play over 10,000 games total. And the system is something that will stand the test of time."

Reimu screams louder, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? 10,000 GAMES? In how many years total did it take to do all of that?"

Yukari thinks, "Let's see... in the years since the first system came out, about 30 years."

Reimu's completely shocked, "Over... 10,000 games... in only 30 years. In Youkai years, you could have over 1,000,000 games centuries from now."

"They would probably have hundreds of new system by then... too many to count in fact. Compared to now, they've practically just got started. Who knows how gaming could evolve hundreds of years from now. I've heard that they develop a new system every 5 years or so, give or take a few years."

"Can it get even more mindblowing then that?"

"As a matter, it can. Did you know everything I just talked about was all in one gaming organization? They are at least 3 other major gaming organizations that make nearly as many games. Why, we have enough games for now to entertain any Youkai in any fashion, and enough games to continue entertaining for around 500 years. And new games are always coming out every single day."

Reimu semi-faints, "I think I need to lie down now. Too much information."

Sanae continues again, "And did you know that games aren't the only way to entertain. Movies are like extended TV show programs that provide quality entertainment for the whole 'family'. There are over 50,000 Movies out there, providing new ones nearly everyday."

"That's nice... perhaps I should just take the rest of the day off and worry about the incident later."

Marisa says, "Come on, Reimu, we don't have time for that. We have a job to do, as the Gensokyo Incident Solvers."

Patchouli replies, "That would be a great name for a TV show."

Alice responds, "I agree."

Reimu faintly says, "Ughhhh... I should have just kept my mouth shut and not heard that much info..."

After a few minutes, Reimu gets up and is back to herself. They had reached the top and are now flying their way up to the top of Youkai Mountain.

Location: Youkai Mountain

They make their way up starting from the bottom. They encounter some Fairies.

Wild Battle Starts!

* * *

Fairy A, B, C

HP: 300

Melee: 15  
Danmaku: 30

Sky Battle!

**Turn 1:**

Reimu's Turn (340/340 HP)- Used Melee on Fairy A (260/300 HP).

Marisa's Turn (300/300 HP)- Used Melee on Fairy C (272/300 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (220/220 HP)- Used Earth Sign "Trilithon Shake" (44/49 SP). Fairy A (220/300 HP), Fairy B (260/300 HP), Fairy C (232/300HP).

Sanae's Turn (400/400 HP)- Used Danmaku on Fairy B (227/300 HP).

Fairy A's Turn (220/300 HP)- Used Danmaku on Sanae (370/400 HP).

Fairy B's Turn (227/300 HP)- Used Melee on Marisa (285/300 HP).

Fairy C's Turn (232/300 HP)- Used Danmaku on Marisa (255/300 HP).

**Turn 2:**

Reimu's Turn (340/340 HP)- Used Jewel Sign "Ying Yang Barrage" (39/49 SP). Fairy A (145/300 HP), Fairy B (152/300 HP), Fairy C (157/300 HP).

Marisa's Turn (255/300 HP)- Used Danmaku on Fairy B (109/300 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (220/220 HP)- Used Danmaku on Fairy B (43/300 HP).

Sanae's Turn (370/400 HP)- Used Sea Opening "The Day the Sea Splits" (29/49 SP). Fairy A (75/300 HP), Fairy B (0/300 HP), Fairy C (87/300 HP). Fairy B is defeated!

Fairy A's Turn (75/300 HP)- Used Melee on Patchouli (205/220 HP).

Fairy C's Turn (87/300 HP)- Used Danmaku on Reimu (310/340 HP).

**Turn 3:**

Reimu's Turn (310/340 HP)- Used Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb" (19/49 SP). Fairy A took 4 Hits (0/300 HP) and Fairy C took 4 Hits (0/300 HP). Fairy A and C are defeated!

VICTORY!

Exp Gained: 600

990 to 1250/1250 (340 Remaining)

LEVEL UP!

12 - 13

SP: 49 - 53

Reimu:

HP: 340 - 360

Melee Attack: 40 - 44

Danmaku Attack: 40 - 44

Marisa:

HP: 300 - 310

Melee Attack: 28 - 31

Danmaku Attack: 43 - 48

Patchouli:

HP: 220 - 230

Melee Attack: 12 - 13

Danmaku Attack: 66 - 72

Sanae:

HP: 400 - 440

Melee Attack: 33 - 36

Danmaku Attack: 33 - 36

Exp: 340/1500

Spellcard Difficulty Up!

Jewel Sign "Ying Yang Barrage" [Hard] to [Lunatic]- 8 SP, 40 Attack, 6 Targets, 1 Hit Each, 240 Attack Power Total, Hits only Ground and Air Enemies, 0 Cooldown Turns

Yen Received: 4500 (18300 Total)

Items Received: None

* * *

They continue their flying climbing. They encounter a Great Fairy.

Wild Battle Start!

* * *

Great Fairy:

HP: 500

Melee: 30

Danmaku: 40

Double Up Ability: All Great Fairies have this Ability. If their HP is below 1/4 Max remaining, their power is doubled.

Sky Battle!

**Turn 1: **

Reimu's Turn (360/360 HP)- Used Jewel Sign "Ying Yang Barrage" (45/53 SP) on Great Fairy (260/500 HP).

Marisa's Turn (310/310 HP)- Used Danmaku on Great Fairy (212/500 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (230/230 HP)- Used Danmaku on Great Fairy (140/500 HP).

Sanae's Turn (440/440 HP)- Used Prayer "Protect the Prosperous Business" (38/53 SP) on Great Fairy (60/500 HP). Double Up is active!

Great Fairy's Turn (60/500 HP)- Used Danmaku on Patchouli (150/230 HP).

**Turn 2: **

**Double Up is active!**

Reimu's Turn (360/360 HP)- Used Danmaku on Great Fairy (16/500 HP).

Marisa's Turn (310/310 HP)- Used Melee on Great Fairy (0/500 HP). Great Fairy is defeated!

VICTORY!

Exp Gained: 400

340 - 740/1500

Yen Received: 2000 (20300)

Items Received: 1 Point Item

* * *

They continue forward some more. They then encounter a Kappa.

Wild Battle Starts!

* * *

Kappa

HP: 800/800

Melee: 50

Danmaku: 60

Ability: Water Camouflage- Reduces Resistance against Water based attacks by half the power. It also decreases all enemies' Dodge and Graze rate by 10.

Weakness: Lightning

Sky Battle!

**Turn 1: **

Patchouli replies, "Hmm... these enemies seem to be weak to Lightning based attacks."

Reimu says, "But, none of us have Lightning attacks, though."

"Not to worry, I am the Element master after all. I've been studying up on Lightning attacks, specifically the ones that we've encountered with Iku. I think I have a good way of dealing with them."

Marisa grins, "Well then, show us what you got, Patchouli!"

Patchouli learned Lightning Sign "Static Green" [Easy]; 2 SP, 20 Attack, Certain Targets, 1 Hit, 20 Attack Power per enemy, Hits Either Ground, Air, or Ceiling Enemies by choice, Lightning Element, 0 Cooldown; she electrifies her hand and strikes with powerful Lightning on a row of enemies.

Reimu's Turn (360/360 HP)- Used Melee on Kappa (756/800 HP).

Marisa's Turn (310/310 HP)- Used Danmaku on Kappa (708/800 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (150/230 HP)- Used Lightning Sign "Static Green" (36/53 SP) on Kappa (668/800 HP).

Sanae's Turn (440/440 HP)- Used Melee on Kappa (632/800 HP).

Kappa's Turn (632/800 HP)- Used Melee on Marisa (260/310 HP).

**Turn 2: **

Reimu's Turn (360/360 HP)- Used Danmaku on Kappa (588/800 HP).

Marisa's Turn (260/310 HP)- Used Star Sign "Meteoric Shower" (26/53 SP) on Kappa (288/800 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (150/230 HP)- Used Lightning Sign "Static Green" (24/53 SP) on Kappa (248/800 HP).

Sanae's Turn (440/440 HP)- Used Danmaku on Kappa (212/800 HP).

Kappa's Turn (212/800 HP)- Used Danmaku on Marisa (200/310 HP).

**Turn 3: **

Reimu's Turn (360/360 HP)- Used Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb" (13/53 SP) on Kappa (12/800 HP).

Marisa's Turn (200/310 HP)- Used Point Item (230/310 HP), (23/53 SP).

Patchouli's Turn (150/230 HP)- Used Lightning Sign "Static Green" (21/53 SP) on Kappa (0/800 HP). Kappa is defeated!

VICTORY!

Exp Gained: 500

740 - 1240/1500

Spellcard Rank Up!

Lightning Sign "Static Green" [Easy] to [Normal]; 5 SP, 40 Attack, Certain Targets, 1 Hit, 40 Attack Power per enemy, Hits Either Ground, Air, or Ceiling Enemies by choice, Lightning Element, 0 Cooldown; she electrifies her hand and she strikes with powerful Lightning on a row of enemies.

Yen Received: 5000 (25300)

Items Received: 1 Camouflage (New)- Raises the rate of Dodging attacks by 100 Percent for 3 Turns.

* * *

After the battle, Patchouli uses a Point Item. (180/230 HP, (33/53 SP).

They continue on forward. Suddenly, two Youkai stops them in their tracks. They descend to the ground.

Shizuha calls, "Wait!"

Reimu says, "Huh?"

"Where are all of you heading to?"

"Umm... we're going up the Youkai Mountain."

Sanae bows, "Hello Shizuha, Minoriko."

Minoriko greets, "Hi, Sanae."

"We're going up to see my Goddesses to see if they know anything of this incident."

Shizuha sweatdrops, "Oh yeah, that!"

Minoriko also sweatdrops, "Those fairies have gone crazy. I also noticed that some of the Kappa and Tengu have as well. It really is unpleasant."

Alice says, "So then, you understand. We need to get to the top now, so take care of yourselves."

"Wait, don't leave yet."

Reimu questions, "Why not?"

"How about a battle?"

Shizuha states, "It's been a while since our battle, Reimu, Marisa. We've been working on our Team Spells.

Marisa scratches her head, "Umm... I'm sorry, did you say Team Spells?"

"That's right."

Minoriko explains, "We combine our powers together to form a Spell Card that the two of use together."

Reimu remembers, "Oh yeah, those Prismrivers we fought had Team Spell Cards.

"So, what do you say?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great! Let's battle!"

Boss Battle Starts!

* * *

Shizuha:

1000/1000 HP

Melee: 40

Danmaku: 80

Minoriko:

1100/1100 HP

Melee: 50

Danmaku: 100

Both Weakness: Fire

Spellcards:

Shizuha:

Leaf Sign "Falling Leaves of Madness"; 100 Attack, All Targets, 1 Hit, 100 Attack total per enemy, Wood Element; A Powerful gust of sharp leaves blow to all enemies.

Minoriko:

Bumper Crop "Promise of the Wheat God"; 25 Attack, 1 Target, 10 Hits, 250 Attack total, Wood Element; A Harvest of Crops are thrown in the air and lasers are shot to enemies.

Team Spellcards:

Autumn Sign "Festival of Fruits and Leaves"; 20 Attack, All Targets, 15 Hits, 300 Attack Power per enemy, Wood Element; Minoriko and Shizuha sends a large barrage of leaves and fruits harmonically. Uses up both turns. A 1 Turn Cooldown is in effect afterwards.

**Turn 1: **

Reimu's Turn (360/360 HP)- Used Jewel Sign "Ying Yang Barrage" (25/53 SP). 3 Hits on Minoriko (980/1100 HP), 3 Hits on Shizuha (880/1000 HP).

Marisa's Turn (230/310 HP)- Used SP Regeneration Bottle. SP will now be Regenerated. +2 SP for 7 turns.

Patchouli's Turn (180/230 HP)- Used Fire Sign "Ring of Agni" (20/53 SP) on Shizuha (800/1000 HP).

Sanae's Turn (440/440 HP)- Used Danmaku on Minoriko (944/1100 HP).

Minoriko's Turn (944/1100 HP)- Used Melee on Reimu (310/360 HP).

Shizuha's Turn (800/1000 HP)- Used Danmaku on Sanae (360/440 HP).

**Turn 2: **

**Gained 2 SP (22/53 SP). 6 Turns Remaining.**

Reimu's Turn (310/360 HP)- Used Graze.

Marisa's Turn (230/310 HP)- Used Love Sign "Master Spark" (5/53 SP). Minoriko (719/1100 HP), Shizuha (575/1000 HP)

Patchouli's Turn (180/230 HP)- Used Danmaku on Shizuha (503/1000 HP).

Sanae's Turn (360/440 HP)- Gave a Power Item to Reimu (+5 Attack for 3 Turns).

Minoriko's Turn (719/1100 HP)- Used Melee on Reimu (260/360 HP).

Shizuha's Turn (575/1000 HP)- She uses Leaf Sign "Falling Leaves of Madness. Reimu grazes through the spell. She restores 100 HP and 15 SP. (360/360 HP), (20/53 SP). Marisa (130/310 HP), Patchouli (80/230 HP), Sanae (260/440 HP).

**Turn 3: **

**Gained 2 SP (22/53 SP). 5 Turns Remaining.**

Reimu's Turn (360/360 HP) (+5 Attack for 3 Turns)- Used Cloudy Weather Orb. All SP and TP based moves' cost are cut in half for 5 Turns.

Marisa's Turn (130/310 HP)- Used Star Sign "Meteoric Shower" (17/53 SP) on Shizuha (275/1000 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (80/230 HP)- Used Danmaku on Minoriko (647/1100 HP)

Sanae's Turn (260/440 HP)- Used Esoterica "Gray Thaumaturgy" (12/53 SP) on Patchouli. Restored 46 HP (126/230 HP).

Minoriko replies, "Let's show them the true power of teamwork. Ready Team Spellcard!"

Minoriko's Turn (647/1100 HP)- The Aki Sisters used Autumn Sign "Festival of Fruit and Leaves". Reimu (60/360 HP), Marisa (0/310 HP), Patchouli (0/230 HP), Sanae (0/440 HP).

Shizuha's Turn (275/1000 HP)- In Combination with Minoriko's Turn.

Marisa falls, "Gaaaaah!"

Patchouli falls, "Mukyu..."

Sanae falls, "Ahhhh..."

Reimu pants, "Darn... it's so strong. Good thing they can't move for a turn."

**Turn 4: **

**Gained 2 SP (14/53 SP). 4 Turns Remaining.**

**Cloudy Weather is in effect. 4 Turns Remaining.**

Reimu's Turn (60/360 HP) (+5 Attack for 2 Turns)- She gives a 1-Up Item to Marisa. Restored 155 HP (155/310 HP).

Marisa's Turn (155/310 HP)- She gives a 1-Up Item to Sanae. Restored 220 HP (220/440 HP). Sanae shifts ahead of Patchouli.

Sanae's Turn (220/440 HP)- Used Revival (4/53 SP) on Patchouli. Restores 115 HP (115/230 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (115/230 HP)- Used Danmaku on Shizuha (203/1000 HP).

Minoriko's Turn (647/1100 HP)- Cannot Move This Turn!

Shizuha's Turn (203/1000 HP)- Cannot Move This Turn!

**Turn 5: **

**Gained 2 SP (6/53 SP). 3 Turns Remaining.**

**Cloudy Weather is in effect. 3 Turns Remaining.**

Reimu's Turn (60/360 HP) (+5 Attack for 1 Turn)- Used Melee on Shizuha (154/1000 HP).

Marisa's Turn (155/310 HP)- Used Graze.

Sanae's Turn (220/440 HP)- Used Sea Opening "The Day the Sea Splits" (1/53 SP). Minoriko (577/1100 HP), Shizuha (84/1000 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (115/230 HP)- She selects the Lunar Dial item.

Alice intervenes, "Whoa, hold on there. Let me tell you something before you use that item. As we've mention before, certain items have priority over other items. That Lunar Dial item you have there has last priority, which means it's effect will not activate until after everyone else has that turn. Keep that in mind."

Patchouli thinks, "Hmm... that changes everything. Oh well, better take the risk regardless."

Patchouli uses the Lunar Dial item. The time effect is charging.

Minoriko's Turn (577/1100 HP)- She uses Bumper Crop "Promise of the Wheat God" on Reimu (0/360 HP).

Reimu falls, "Darn..."

Shizuha's Turn (84/1000 HP)- Used Melee on Marisa (115/310 HP).

Time Stop effect is active. The enemy party cannot move for two turns.

**Turn 6: **

**Gained 2 SP (3/53 SP). 2 Turns Remaining.**

**Cloudy Weather is in effect. 2 Turns Remaining.**

**Time Stop in effect of the Enemy Party. 2 Turns Remaining.**

Marisa's Turn (115/310 HP)- Used Point Item (145/310 HP), (13/53 SP).

Sanae's Turn (220/440 HP)- Used Revival (3/53 SP) on Reimu. Restores 180 HP (180/360 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (115/230 HP)- Used Calm Weather Orb. Cloudy Weather Orb effect wear off. A Bright light will restore 10 Percent of Max HP for the party for 5 turns.

Reimu's Turn (180/360 HP)- Uses Switch to shift in front of Marisa. Use Defend.

Minoriko's Turn (577/1100 HP)- Cannot Move!

Shizuha's Turn (84/1000 HP)- Cannot Move!

**Turn 7: **

**Gained 2 SP (5/53 SP). 1 Turn Remaining.**

**Time Stop in effect of the Enemy Party. 1 Turn Remaining.**

**Calm Weather is in effect. 4 Turns Remaining.**

**Calm Weather restores HP to the party. Reimu (216/360 HP), Marisa (176/310 HP), Sanae (264/440 HP), Patchouli (138/230 HP).**

Reimu's Turn (216/360 HP)- Reimu switches with Marisa.

...

Marisa's Turn (176/310 HP)- Used Alice Orb (5/10 HOB). Activating... Orb can be used in 3 turns.

Reimu's Turn- Switches back to the front. Used Declare. Restored 5 HOB (10/10 HOB).

Sanae's Turn (264/440 HP)- Gives Shielding Doll to Patchouli.

Patchouli's Turn (138/230 HP) (Shield Doll: 1)- Used Point Item (+5 Attack for 3 Turns).

Minoriko's Turn (577/1100 HP)- Cannot Move!

Shizuha's Turn (84/1000 HP)- Cannot Move!

**Turn 8: **

**Gained 2 SP (7/53 SP). The SP Bottle Broke. Cooldown is in effect. 9 Turns remaining.**

**The Enemies can move again.**

**Alice Orb is charging. 2 Turns Remaining.**

**Calm Weather is in effect. 3 Turns Remaining.**

**Calm Weather restores HP to the party. Reimu (252/360 HP), Marisa (207/310 HP), Sanae (308/440 HP), Patchouli (161/230 HP).**

Reimu's Turn (252/360 HP)- Used Melee on Shizuha (40/1000 HP).

Marisa's Turn (207/310 HP)- Used Danmaku on Shizuha (0/1000 HP). Shizuha is defeated.

Shizuha faints, "Sister..."

Sanae's Turn (308/440 HP)- Used Prayer "Protect the Prosperous Business" (0/53 SP) on Minoriko (497/1100 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (161/230 HP) (Shield Doll: 1) (+5 Attack for 3 Turns)- Used Danmaku on Minoriko (420/1100 HP).

Minoriko's Turn (420/1100 HP)- Used Danmaku on Sanae (208/440 HP).

**Turn 9: **

**SP Regeneration Bottle Cooldown is in effect. 8 Turns remaining.**

**Alice Orb is charging. 1 Turn Remaining.**

**Calm Weather is in effect. 2 Turns Remaining.**

**Calm Weather restores HP to the party. Reimu (288/360 HP), Marisa (238/310 HP), Sanae (252/440 HP), Patchouli (184/230 HP).**

Reimu's Turn (288/360 HP)- Used Shielding Doll.

Marisa's Turn (238/310 HP)- Used Graze.

Sanae's Turn (252/440 HP)- Used Defend.

Patchouli's Turn (184/230 HP) (Shield Doll: 1) (+5 Attack for 2 Turns)- Used Danmaku on Minoriko (343/1100 HP).

Minoriko's Turn (343/1100 HP)- Used Danmaku on Marisa. Marisa grazes through. 50 HP is restored (288/310 HP) and +25 Attack for 4 Turns.

**Turn 10: **

**SP Regeneration Bottle Cooldown is in effect. 7 Turns remaining.**

**Calm Weather is in effect. 1 Turn Remaining.**

**Calm Weather restores HP to the party. Reimu (324/360 HP), Marisa (310/310 HP), Sanae (296/440 HP), Patchouli (207/230 HP).**

**Alice Orb is ready to use.**

**Alice Orb Effect 2 activated. A Shielding Doll is given to all members of the party. Alice Orb is now on Cooldown. 10 Turns remaining.**

Reimu's Turn (324/360 HP) (Shield Dolls: 2)- Used Melee on Minoriko (299/1100 HP).

Marisa's Turn (310/310 HP) (Shield Dolls: 1) (+25 Attack for 4 Turns)- Used Danmaku on Minoriko (226/1100 HP).

Sanae's Turn (296/440 HP) (Shield Dolls: 1)- Used Danmaku on Minoriko (190/1100 HP).

Patchouli's Turn (207/230 HP) (Shield Dolls: 2) (+5 Attack for 1 Turn)- Used Danmaku on Minoriko (113/1100 HP).

Minoriko's Turn (113/1100 HP)- She uses Bumper Crop "Promise of the Wheat God" on Patchouli. Shielding Doll cuts the upcoming attack in half. (82/230 HP).

**Turn 11: **

**SP Regeneration Bottle Cooldown is in effect. 6 Turns remaining.**

**Calm Weather effect has ended.**

**Alice Orb is currently in Cooldown. 9 Turns remaining.**

**Calm Weather restores HP to the party. Reimu (360/360 HP), Sanae (340/440 HP), Patchouli (105/230 HP).**

Reimu's Turn (360/360 HP) (Shield Dolls: 2)- Used Danmaku on Minoriko (69/1100 HP).

Marisa's Turn (310/310 HP) (Shield Dolls: 1) (+25 Attack for 3 Turns)- Used Melee on Minoriko (16/1100 HP).

Sanae's Turn (340/440 HP) (Shield Dolls: 1)- Gives Power Item to Patchouli.

Patchouli's Turn (105/230 HP) (Shield Dolls: 1) (+5 Attack for 3 Turns)- Used Melee on Minoriko (0/1100 HP). Minoriko is defeated.

Minoriko faints, "We lost..."

VICTORY!

Exp Gained: 1200

740 - 1500/1500 (440 Remaining)

LEVEL UP!

13 - 14

SP: 53 - 55

Reimu:

HP: 360 to 390

Melee Attack: 44- 50

Danmaku Attack: 44- 50

Marisa:

HP: 310 to 330

Melee Attack: 31 - 34

Danmaku Attack: 48 - 55

Patchouli:

HP: 230 to 250

Melee Attack: 13- 14

Danmaku Attack: 66- 72

Sanae:

HP: 440 to 500

Melee Attack: 36 - 40

Danmaku Attack: 36 - 40

Exp: 440/1750

Spellcard Rank Up!

Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb" [Hard] to [Lunatic]- 18 SP, 50 Attack, 10 Targets, 1 Hit Each, 500 Attack Power Total, Hits Any Enemy, 0 Cooldown turns.

Love Sign "Master Spark" [Hard] to [Lunatic]- 25 SP, 30 Attack, All Targets, 15 Hits, 450 Power per enemy, Hits only Ground enemies, 1 Cooldown Turn.

Fire Sign "Ring of Agni" [Normal] to [Hard]; 7 SP, 50 Attack, 1 Target, 2 Hits, 100 Attack Power total, Hits only Ground and Air enemies, Fire Element, 0 Cooldown Turns.

Water Sign "Princess Undine" [Normal] to [Hard]; 7 SP, 20 Attack, 5 Targets, 1 Hit, 100 Attack Power total, Hits Any Enemy, Water Element, 0 Cooldown Turns.

Wood Sign "Green Storm" [Normal] to [Hard]; 7 SP, 5 Attack, 1 Target, 20 Hits, 100 Attack Power total, Hits any enemy, does 2x damage to Air Enemies, Wood Element, 0 Cooldown Turns.

Earth Sign "Trilithon Shake" [Normal] to [Hard]; 7 SP, 12 Attack, All Targets, 5 Hits, 60 Power per enemy, Hits only ground enemies, Earth Element, 0 Cooldown Turns.

Metal Sign "Silver Dragon" [Normal] to [Hard]; 7 SP, 100 Attack, 1 Target, 1 hit, 40 Attack Power total, Hits only Ground and Ceiling Enemies, Does 2x damage to Ceiling enemies, Metal Element, 0 Cooldown Turns.

Yen Received: 10000 (35300)

Items Received: 1 Big Point Item (New)- Restores 100 HP, 30 SP, and ? TP.

1 Magic Potion.

* * *

After the battle, the tired Shizuha and Minoriko get up.

Shizuha says, "That was quite the battle you put up."

Reimu replies, "You guys didn't do half bad yourselves."

Marisa grins, "That's quite a cool Team Spell you used as well."

Shizuha says, "Thanks!"

Minoriko smiles, "We worked on that spell for quite some time."

"You guys should be able to use Team Spells as well."

Sanae states, "Well, we would if we know how."

"We can teach you how!"

"That would be great!"

"Okay, so first, as you can obviously figure out, you need to use TP in order to perform Team Attacks. Your TP stands for Team Points. Every time you level up, the max amount of TP you can use increases."

Shizuha continues from her sister, "Next thing, in order to perform Team Attacks, you must have either A. Spell cards that each member obtains in order to automatically unlock them... or B. Perform certain requirements through events.

Minoriko continues, "Hmm... let's see... Not yet. You can actually unlock your first Team spell if Reimu and Marisa have the right spell cards. Marisa has the spell, but Reimu doesn't. Try leveling your Fantasy Orb spell one more time. You'll get your first Team Spell that way."

"The great thing about Team Spells is that for you guys, using it only takes the Heroine that uses the Spell's turn. And, all members can choose to use the spell that you've participate in making."

"And it doesn't use SP, so it gives you some freedom in that respect."

"Of course, given that it's quite different, you won't receive as much TP as your SP, but still, it's useful to have around."

"Now that you know, you now have access to Team Attacks and TP."

TP can now be used!

Starting TP according to current Level: 28/28

New Item Info:

Point Items Restore 5 TP.

Big Point Items Restore 12 TP.

Minoriko continues again, "One more thing, like your normal spells, your Team Spells are leveled through the same ways."

Sanae bows, "Thank you so much for this. This will definitely help us out."

"We're glad to help."

Reimu announces, "We're off to the Moriya Shrine. See ya!"

Shizuha waves, "Take care!"

Minoriko waves, "Good luck on your journey."

After a hard fought battle, our Heroines learned about TP and the usage of Team Spells. While they might not be able to use Team Spells yet, they will soon. They continue on to the Moriya Shrine.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**PDA777: Another one bites the dust.**

**Sanae: That was quite an episode.**

**Marisa: We're gonna be able to learn a Team Spell soon, Reimu.**

**Reimu: Looking forward to it.**

**Patchouli: I want us to have a Team Spell as well, Marisa.**

**Marisa: We'll be working on it.**

**PDA777: That's it for now. See you next time for more Touhou RPG. Ciao!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


End file.
